Yuletide Carols
by wolfdoggoldfish Inc
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow hat vor Jahren gute Freunde in Old England zurückgelassen. Gemeinsam mit seiner bunt zusammengewürfelten Crew segelt er zurück und muss es dabei mit üblen EITC Kapitänen und dem eisigen, völlig unkaribischen Winter aufnehmen...
1. Sailing Home for Christmas

Liebe Leser!

Eine kleine, hoffnungslos kitschige Fluch-Karibik-Weihnachtsgeschichte. Ich gestehe, Weihnachten ist vorüber und ich bin ein bißchen spät dran, aber egal... Schließlich dauert die Weihnachtszeit in England, wo die Geschichte spielt 12 Tage! Also bin ich gerade noch rechtzeitig!

Ich hoffe, jedenfalls die Geschichte gefällt euch.

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören Disney(soweit ich weiß) Die Crew der Barnacle gehört Rob Kidd, dem Autor der Young Jack Sparrow Serie. (unfair irgendwie, der Kerl verdient mit seinen "Fanfiction" tatsächlich Geld...im Gegensatz zu mir)

So noch eine kurze Erklärung zur Crew der Barnacle:

Arabella: Barmädchen in Tortuga. Folgt Jack auf seiner Abenteuer-Reise

Fitzwilliam: junger Adliger. Versucht einer Zwangsverheiratung zu entkommen, indem er mit Jack und Arabella auf Schatzsuche geht.

Tumen: junger Maya. Exzellenter Navigator.

Jean: Franzose (oder auch Creole). Ebenfalls exzellenter Navigator

Constance: Jeans Schwester. Wurde von Tia Dalma in eine Katze verwandelt.

Timothy: Ehemaliger Gehilfe einer Voodoo-Priesterin, namens Madame Minuit.

Noch eine kurze Warnung:

angedeuteter Slash, ziemlich fluffy...don't like, don't read!

So, und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Yuletide Carols**

Kapitel 1 Sailing Home for Christmas

Captain Jack Sparrow stand am Bugspriet seines Schiffes, der mächtigen Barnacle. Die eigentlich kaum mehr war als ein altes Fischerboot, aber das war ihm egal. Es war sein Schiff und da er so ein fantastischer Captain war, musste es eben auch ein ganz fantastisches Schiff und eine ganz fantastische Crew sein, das Aussehen war in diesem Fall ohnehin unwichtig.

Warme Sonnenstrahlen wärmten seine hellbraune Haut, eine kühle Brise umspielte seine Nase.

Er liebte das karibische Wetter, liebte die Sonne, die seine nackte Haut liebkoste, liebte das sanfte Schaukeln der Barnacle auf den karibischen Wellen. Er liebte die Karibik, die einen solch scharfen Kontrast zum kalten, grauen, verregneten Old England bot, dem er vor 3 Jahren wohl zum letzten Mal den Rücken gekehrt hatte.

Er sehnte sich nicht zurück nach der Kälte und den Vorurteilen, die ihn dort erwarteten. Obwohl er nicht bestreiten konnte, dass ein warmer Kamin an einem kalten Winterabend, den man bei Freunden verbrachte, durchaus seine Reize hatte.

_Bei meinen Freunden... _

Jack seufzte. Diese Freundschaft lag so weit hinter ihm, das er wahrscheinlich einen ganzen Ozean überqueren müsste, um ihn wieder zu finden, ihn, diesen Freund, der wahrscheinlich gar nicht in England weilte, sondern auf der Pearl war, hier irgendwo in der Karibik, so nah und doch zu fern.

Falls er nicht zu Ehren des bevorstehenden Feiertages zu seiner Familie heimgekehrt war oder die Piraterie vielleicht sogar aufgegeben hatte.

Er sah sich um. Seine jetzigen Freunde, seine selbstverständlich fantastische, bunt gemischte Crew, waren eifrig damit beschäftigt, es sich gut gehen zu lassen. Warum auch nicht- schließlich gab es nichts zu tun, kein Schatz war zu finden, keine Vorräte aufzustocken... Sie hatten alles, was sie brauchten. Sie konnten sich einfach treiben lassen.

Ob seine Freunde wussten, was für ein Tag in gerade mal 4 Wochen sein würde? Wohl kaum... Vielleicht würden sie es am Tag selbst bemerken. Jack jedoch wusste es jetzt schon. Schließlich war dies die Jahreszeit, zu der sie, damals auf der Pearl, alle zwei Jahre zurückgesegelt waren ins kalte England, damit die Crewmitglieder, die wie Bill eine Familie dort hatten, die Adventszeit zuhause verbringen konnten.

Für einen Piraten war Captain Bonny immer sehr zuvorkommend und verständnisvoll gewesen, stets hatte sie dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Mannschaft Weihnachten in England sein konnte, auch wenn sie selbst nichts an dieses schnöde Land band.

Jack wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Arabella, sein erster Maat (oder erste Mätin? Sagte man das?) ihm mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht herumwedelte und schnippste.

„Hey, Jack Sparrow, ich rede mit dir! Wärest du so nett, mir auch zu antworten?"

„Captain, bitte.."

„Na, herrlich, das Erste, was der Herr von sich gibt... 'Captain, bitte'! Also, wirklich, Jack."

„Was denn? Stimmt doch!"

In einer leicht schwankenden Bewegung drehte sich Jack von Arabella weg und begann an ihr vorbei in langen Schritten über das Deck zu schreiten.

„Jack!"

„Kannst du dich denn nicht mal entspannen, Lassie?"

„Ich will wissen, woran du gedacht hast."

Dieser Satz ließ Jack urplötzlich inne halten und innerlich aufstöhnen. Mädchen! Worum nur waren sie ständig so vehement daran interessiert, was man dachte? Der Ausspruch „Die Gedanken sind frei" war mit Sicherheit nicht Arabellas Lieblingssatz.

Jack wirbelte herum, setzte sein verführerischstes Grinsen auf und hob in einer theatralischen Geste die Arme.

„An dich, Liebes. An wen sonst?"

Arabella schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme. Trotzdem meinte Jack eine leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen zu erkennen. Er war eben unwiderstehlich.

„Jack, jetzt sei doch mal nicht so albern."

„Wieso nicht, ich bin Captain, ich darf albern sein."

„Erstens, Kapitäne sind meines Erachtens nach alles andere als albern.

Zweitens, wer sagt das du Captain bist?"

Jack seufzte. Klar, oder? Das war natrülich mal das perfekte Stichwort für Fitzwilliam P. Dalton, den 3., diesen beschränkten Adligen, gewesen, seinen Senf dazuzugeben.

„Kann mich nicht erinnern, dich gefragt zu haben, Fitzy!"

„Ich heiße nicht-"

Ungeduldig wedelte Jack mit der Hand, um ihm den Saft abzudrehen.

„Interessiert mich nicht, Fitzy."

Warum musste eigentlich immer irgendwer die schöne Ruhe unterbrechen? Nicht, dass es ihm Spaß gemacht hätte, an England zu denken, aber sich an der Bugspriet die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen zu lassen und trüben Gedanken nachzuhängen war definitv angenehmer als an Deck zu stehen, mit diesem Aristokraten zu diskutieren und dabei trüben Gedanken nachzuhängen- Warum hing er eigentlich überhaupt trüben Gedanken nach? Jack fand, das sollte man ändern. Er musste nur noch herausfinden, wie.

„Hör mal, Fitzy. Könntet ihr beide euch nicht einfach in die Sonne legen und es gut sein lassen, so wie vorhin, als wir alle in der Sonne gesessen, gelegen oder gestanden haben, wie es sich gehört, weil das hier ein typischer Tag in der Karibik ist, an dem das Beste, was man tun kann, nunmal in der Sonne sitzen, liegen oder stehen und es gut sein lassen ist. Klar soweit?"

Es war den beiden am Gesicht abzulesen, dass es ihnen bei der Hitze schwerfiel Jacks Gedankengang bis zu einem weitreichenden Verständnis zu verfolgen, das man als „klar soweit" hätte bezeichnen können.

Sollten sie ihn wider Erwarten verstanden haben, machten sie jedenfalls keine Anstalten, dem, was er gesagt hatte, Folge zu leisten. Warum auch? Er war ja bloß der Captain.

„Ist etwas, _capitaine_?"

Wäre ja zu schön gewesen. Jetzt stand also auch Jean bei den dreien. Konnte nur Minuten dauern, bis-

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Tumen. Jack zählte in Gedanken bis drei.

„Ist was?"

„Timothytimtimhawksir! Jetzt sind wir ja vollzählig-"

Jacks geplante Fünf-Minuten-Rede wurde von einem leisen Maunzen unterbrochen, dass deutlich machen sollte, dass die Crew eben noch nicht vollständig war.

„Fein." Jack bedachte die räudige Katze Constance mit einem säuerlichen Blick.

„Sind wir eben jetzt vollständig, du hässliches Schwestern-Katze-Viech." Den bösen Blick von Jean ignorierend, fuhr Jack fort.

„Kann mir vielleicht mal jemand erklären, warum wir hier an Deck stehen, statt es uns gut gehen zu lassen und...was weiß ich...keine Ahnung...zu schlafen? Nein, das kann mir keiner erklären. Weil es nämlich keinen gibt. Außer der Tatsache, dass unsere feine Lady hier," er wies mit einer ausladenden Geste auf Arabella, „ wissen wollte, was ich denke. Nein, falsch, woran ich denke. Ist das wichtig genug, dass wir alle 6- au- Verzeihung, Constance- alle 7 hier an Deck stehen, statt zu schlafen? Nein, denke ich nicht. Also gehen wir jetzt alle zu der Tätigkeit zurück, die wir vorher gemacht oder nicht gemacht haben und schlafen. Klar soweit?"

Erwartungsvoll blickte er seine Mannschaft an. Das war doch mal ein verlockendes Angebot. Keine wagemutigen Abenteuer seinerseits, keine gefährlichen Stürme, Piraten oder Voodoopriesterinnen- bloß die Sonne, das Meer, seine dämlichen Gedanken, die niemanden etwas angingen und Entspannung.

„Capitaine? Was hast du denn gedacht, mon ami?" 

Nein. Doch kein so verlockendes Angebot.

„An nichts."

„Das stimmt doch nicht, Sparrow."

Manchmal würde er Fitzy am liebsten über Bord schmeißen.

„An Weihnachten."

„WAS?"

„Einigkeit, welch seltene Situation an Bord dieses prächtigen Schiffes. Ja, Weihnachten. Schon mal von gehört? Ist so ein Fest mit viel Essen und Gesang und Kirche. Irgendwas mit Jesu Geburt, ihr wisst schon. In Bethlehem und so. Üblicherweise mit Tannenbaum und Schnee und Weihnachtsliedern. Nur hier nicht, ist ein bißchen warm, hier gibt's Palmen und Strand."

„Jack, wir wissen, was Weihnachten ist."

Gespielt überrascht starrte er Arabella an.

„Echt? Warum fragt ihr denn dann alle?"

Arabella schüttelte entnervt den Kopf.

„Wir wollten von dir keine bildreiche Beschreibung des Weihnachtsfest hören, sondern wissen, warum, bei Davy Jones' Locker, du an Weihnachten denkst."

Jack zuckte unwillig mit den Schultern. Dass die aber auch alles wissen wollten.

„Ist doch bald."

Nun blickte seine Crew ihn in zunehmendem Maße verwundert an. Außer Tumen, der hatte schon zu Beginn seiner Beschreibung des Weihnachtsfestes verwirrt ausgesehen, da er mit der ganzen Sache eigentlich nichts anfangen konnte.

Schließlich räusperte sich Fitzwilliam.

„Jack, was verstehst du bitte unter bald?"

„Na, so 5-6 Wochen."

Jean zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „_Pas bientôt_. Das ist nicht bald, Jack."

„Doch, Frenchie, für Seeleute schon." Er bedachte die Truppe mit einem abschätzigen Blick. „Dass ihr das nicht wisst, hätte mir klar sein sollen."

Fitzwilliam packte Jack genervt beim Kragen.

„Hätte der Captain dann vielleicht die Güte, uns unwissende Landratten aufzuklären?"

Jack verdrehte die Augen.

„Aber das ist doch offensichtlich!"

„Jaaack!"

„Schon gut, schon gut. Kein Grund unfreundlich zu werden. Jetzt wäre so die Zeit, zu der Schoner aus der Karibik aufbrechen müssten, um rechtzeitig daheim in England zu sein."

Die Crew starrte ihn verwirrt an. Ihnen war nicht klar gewesen, dass Jack vor ihren gemeinsamen Abenteueren schon auf Schiffen gesegelt war, und zwar nicht nur als blinder Passagier, der von regelmäßigen Heimatbesuchen sicher nichts wissen konnte. Außerdem hatte er in Bezug auf England das Wort „daheim" benutzt. Hieß das etwa, Jack kam ursprünglich aus England?

„Soll das heißen, du bist da zuhause? In England, meine ich?"

Timothy hatte sich zuerst wieder gefasst und zu Wort gemeldet.

„Ein bißchen."

„Ein bißchen?" Fitzwilliam schaute Jack irritiert an. „Wie kann man denn irgendwo „ein bißchen" zuhause sein?"

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hab halt mal da gelebt. Bei Freunden. Nur an Weihnachten. Wenn unser Schiff zurücksegelte."

Jack konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein leicht nostalgischer Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht schlich.

Unglücklicherweise hatte Arabella ein untrügliches Talent gerade solche unbewussten Gesichtsausdrücke zu deuten.

Mitfühlend sah sie Jack an. Himmel, wie er diesen Blick hasste.

„Du vermisst sie?"

Es war mehr Feststellung als Frage und daher sparte Jack sich die Antwort.

Alle schauten ihn nun so merkwürdig an, als hätten sie zuvor ernsthaft bezweifelt, dass Jack irgendetwas, was einer Familie nahe kam, überhaupt hatte, geschweige denn vermisste.

Tumen war es, der das erneute Schweigen brach.

„Warum fahren wir dann nicht hin?"

Alle starrten den Maya-Jungen an, als habe er den Verstand verloren.

„Nach England?", krächzte Jack. „Never. Außerdem kann ich euch da nicht hinschleppen, ist viel zu kalt."

Er sah seine Crew an, fest davon überzeugt, wenigstens diesmal Zustimmung zu ernten, doch weit gefehlt. Sie sahen alle aus, als dächten sie ernsthaft über Tumens Vorschlag nach.

_Oh mann..._

„Wieso eigentlich nicht?", meinte schließlich, zu Jacks übergroßer Verwunderung, Fitzwilliam.

„Wir könnten doch einfach hinsegeln. Ich meine, wir können ja eh hinsegeln, wo wir hin möchten. Warum also nicht nach England? Außerdem hätte ich selbst nichts gegen ein bißchen Schnee zum Weihnachtsfest."

„Und schließlich hast du ja auch allen, die wollten, angeboten, sie nach Hause zu bringen.", warf Tumen ein.

„Dass wir uns entschlossen haben, hier zu bleiben ist ja was anderes."

Jack schluckte. Die meinten es wirklich ernst.

„Aber...aber.. ich meine, ich..."

Arabella lächelte über das Gestammel ihres sonst so wortgewandten Captains.

„Du kannst ruhig ja sagen. Ich würde England auch gerne mal sehen. Ich war noch nie in Europa."

Jack räusperte sich.

„Ihr wisst aber schon, dass nach England segeln nicht dasselbe ist, wie hier in der Karibik von Insel zu Insel zu kreuzen? Da geht's über einen kompletten Ozean, das dauert lange, es kann Stürme geben. Außerdem brauchen wir viele Vorräte-"

„Das ist kein Problem, oder?", mischte sich Timothy ein. „Dieses Abenteuer mit dem magischen Amulett hat uns doch genug Gold eingebracht, um uns für eine lange Reise einzudecken, nicht?"

„Hm..."

„Außerdem," rief Jean fröhlich. „ist einfach nichts tun doch viel zu langweilig. Ich finde, wir sollten von hier wegsegeln. Warum also nicht nach England?"

Als dann auch noch Constance zustimmend miaute, war die Sache gewissermaßen beschlossen.

Jack seufzte. Er als Captain hatte hier wohl überhaupt nichts mehr zu sagen.

„Also, dann. England, wir kommen!"

So schnell ging es natürlich doch nicht. Für eine Reise über den Atlantischen Ozean waren sie nicht genügend ausgerüstet. Nachdem sie den Hafenmeister von Port Royal überzeugt hatten, dass ihr Schiff auf königlichem Auftrag in Port Royal war und deswegen kostenlos dort vor Anker gehen durfte, füllten sie die schmalen Laderäume der Barnacle mit Wasserfässern, geräuchertem Fleisch, Zwieback und exotischem Obst auf. Ihr Gold reichte kaum aus, um sie mit genügend Vorräten zu versorgen, doch Jack entschied, dass sie mit dem, was sie hatten, sofern es sinnvoll eingeteilt wurde, über den Atlantik kommen würden.

Unglücklicherweise bedachte er nicht, dass sie auch bedeutend wärmere Kleidung brauchen würden, da sie doch geradewegs in den Winter hineinfuhren, und so führten sie lediglich einige Decken und Jacken mit sich, als sie in See stachen.

Denkt an die Autorin! Schreibt Reviews!


	2. I saw three ships

Hallo, da bin ich wieder!

Hier kommt Teil 2 meines kleinen Weihnachtsunsinns.

Nachdem ich beim letzten Mal Einiges vergessen habe, muss ich mich diesmal bei meiner Beta-Leserin Wolf (/Cassian) bedanken. Solltet ihr trotzdem noch Fehler entdecken, dann gehen die voll und ganz auf mein Konto!

Außerdem möchte ich mich bei Andreas bedanken, dessen konstruktive Kritik mich sehr gefreut hat!  Leider war es für Änderungen schon ein wenig zu spät, aber ich kann bestimmt noch etwas in meinen zukünftigen Geschichten verwerten.

Disclaimer: Wie gehabt.

Warning: Slash.

Kapitel 2 I saw three ships

Die Barnacle hatte guten Wind, so dass sie sich schon 5 ½ Wochen später in der Nähe der irischen Küste befanden. Spätestens hier wurde ihnen klar, dass sie mehrere, entscheidende Fehler begangen hatten.

Jack stand zitternd an der Reling und betrachtete sorgenvoll, die dunklen Wolken, die von Westen her aufzogen. Insgeheim bereute er es mit dieser ganzen Weihnachtssache überhaupt angefangen zu haben.

„Die Wolken sehen nicht gut aus."

Arabella stand neben ihm und wippte von einem Fuß zum anderen, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen warmzuhalten. Um ihre Schultern hatte sie eine leichte Decke gewickelt, die nicht im Entferntesten dazu beitrug, die Kälte abzuwehren.

„Nein." Jack schüttelte zustimmend den Kopf. „Das tun sie wirklich nicht. Winterstürme sind das. Deswegen sticht man hier in England auch nur im Frühjahr und im Sommer in See. Und man bemüht sich vor Beginn der Herbststürme wieder herzukommen, falls man das im Sinn hat."

In einer spontanen Entscheidung schritten Jack von der Reling weg und bellte „Segel einholen!" in die Runde, die in verwundert ansah.

Schließlich stürmte es ja noch nicht und es wäre doch sicher besser vor dem Sturm eine gute Strecke zurückzulegen?

„Nun, macht schon, ihr Landratten!!!" Jack verlor langsam, aber sicher die Geduld. „Oder wollt ihr die Barnacle an den Giant's Causeway segeln?! Das wäre leicht schmerzhaft, glaubt's mir."

Bewegung kam in die durchgefrorene Crew, sei es, weil sie der Einschätzung ihres Captains Glauben schenkte, sei es, weil sie die Bewegung zumindest ein bisschen warm halten würde.

Jean und Tumen kletterten in die Takelage und holten gemeinsam die obersten Rahsegel ein, Fitzwilliam und Tim kümmerten sich um die mittleren Segel, während Arabella die Focksegel des Bugspriets reffte. Jack schritt derweil das Deck ab und prüfte, ob alles, was sie noch brauchen würden irgendwo festgebunden war. Wenn er sich täuschte würde der Sturm nicht mehr länger auf sich warten lassen, und wie um ihn zu bestätigen, verwirbelte ein scharfer Wind ihm bereits die langen, schwarzen Haare und ließ seine beiden Perlen aufeinander klacken.

„Habt ihr's bald?!", schrie Jack nach oben, genau in dem Moment, in dem Jean und Tumen auf Deck sprangen. Jack warf einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick nach oben ins Segelwerk, war aber zufrieden mit der Arbeit seiner Crew.

„In die Kajüte, schnell."

Obwohl keiner der 6 anderen, nicht einmal Constance, einsahen, was für ein Theater Jack um Wolken machte, die noch weit genug weg schienen, folgten sie ihm alle hinein, froh um das bisschen Wärme, das sie dort drin erwartete.

„Jack."

„Hm?" Jack sah kurz zu Fitzwilliam auf, der sich auf dem einzigen Stuhl der Kabine niedergelassen hatte, während Jack im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saß.

„Was soll das? Es stürmt doch-" In diesem Moment erfasste ein starker Wind die Barnacle, die mit einem heftigen Ruck reagierte und alle Möbel ein Stück zur Seite rutschen ließ.

„Uwahhhh!", Fitzwilliam, der mit einer plötzlichen Widerlegung seiner Worte nicht gerechnet hatte, fiel mit einem Schrei vom Stuhl direkt auf Jack, der unter der Last nach hinten kippte und seinen Schneidersitz aufgeben musste, um zu verhindern, dass sie sich beide überschlugen.

„Stürmt fast gar nicht, was, Fitzy?" 

Der erwiderte gar nichts, sondern starrte Jack nur unverhohlen verdattert an und dachte nicht einmal daran, von ihm aufzustehen. Immerhin garantierte Jack, so paradox es war, eine gewisse Standfestigkeit.

Arabella, bleich wie ein Leintuch, klammerte sich an einen Pfosten, während sich die beiden Navigatoren an ihre Röcke klammerten, als wären sie noch die beiden Kinder, die sie vor 2 Jahren, als sie sich der Crew der Barnacle anschlossen, gewesen waren.

Timothy schließlich klammerte sich an Constance, zu der er eine für Jack immer noch unverständliche Zuneigung empfand.

Jack versicherte sich, dass alle seine Crewmitglieder sich irgendwie gesichert hatten, schubste dann Fitz von sich herunter, der gegen den Tisch rutschte und stand auf.

„Mach die Tür hinter mir zu, Fitzy. Ich sehe nach dem Steuer."

Durch die heftigen Wogen hin und her geworfen, gelang es Jack kaum sich zur Tür hindurchzuhangeln, doch es gelang ihm immer noch besser als Fitzwilliam, der sich keuchend am Tisch hochangelte.

„Jack, das ist Wahnsinn...!"

„Aber notwendig." Mit einem wagemutigen Grinsen drehte Jack sich um und öffnete die Tür, die der Crew den Blick freigab auf peitschenden Regen und eine aufgewühlte See.

„Ganz normal so was. Zieht hier meistens so plötzlich auf", meinte Jack in einem beiläufigen Ton und kämpfte sich dann zum Ruder durch, wobei er Mühe hatte nicht über Bord zu gehen, da der Wind so stark und er selbst so leicht war.

Schließlich gelang es ihm das Steuerrad zu packen, doch es drehte immer noch hin und her, brach ihm dabei fast die Arme, denn er war zu schwach, um es zu halten.

Plötzlich spürte er zwei andere Hände, die die seinen umgriffen und damit das Ruder auf Kurs hielten.

„FITZ?", brüllte er über den Wind hinweg. „GEH REIN!"

„NEIN!", gab der Adlige ebenso laut zurück. „DIE TÜR IST ZU, DIE ANDEREN SIND SICHER, WIR STEUERN!"

Gerne würde Jack widersprechen, doch der Wind machte dieses Unterfangen sinnlos. Außerdem wusste Jack ganz gut, dass er das Schiff ohne Fitzys Hilfe niemals auf Kurs halten könnte und so blieben beide an Bord.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte der Wind abgeflaut und das Schiff sich beruhigt.

Als Arabella, Jean, Constance, Tumen und Tim sich endlich aus dem Inneren des Schiffes wagten, fanden sie Fitzwilliam und Jack immer noch ans Steuerrad geklammert, pitschnass, zitternd und halb schlafend, doch erfolgreich.

„Da-das Sch-sch-schiff-- ist auf K-k-k-kurs...", brachte Jack mit klappernden Zähnen hervor, während Fitzwilliam sich zitternd von Jack löste.

Arabella trat hinter ihren Captain und legte ihm fürsorglich ihre Decke um, dann schüttelte sie vorwurfsvoll den Kopf.

„Geht hinein, ihr Möchtegernhelden, ihr holt euch noch den Tod."

„Aye..." Vermutlich waren Jack und Fitzwilliam sich nur ein einziges Mal so einig wie jetzt, als sie gemeinsam hinein gingen und sich in Decken wickelten.

„Aber st-steuert mir ja richtig!" brachte Jack noch hervor, bevor er sich in eine Hängematte kuschelte, in die er, der Wärme wegen, auch Fitzwilliam einlud.

Fitzwilliam zögerte kurz, doch dann beschloss er Jacks, höflich ausgedrückt, abenteuerlichen Geruch zu ignorieren, um sich zumindest ein bisschen warm zu halten.

„K-kalt..."

„Ach, was... Ich bin müde."

Ungeniert, wie es nur Jack möglich war, drückte sich der Junge an Fitzwilliams durchnässten Körper, um sie beide warm zu halten.

„Jack!" Fitzwilliam spürte unwillig, wie sich eine gewisse Röte in sein Gesicht schlich.

„Was?" Der Angesprochene öffnete ein Auge. „Willst du lieber erfrieren?"

Das wollte Fitzwilliam natürlich nicht und so akzeptierte er Jacks Körper an seinem, genoss sogar ein wenig die Restwärme die von ihm ausging. Die Wärme der engen Hängematte und der Kontrast zu der in Kälte und Regen durchwachten Nacht ließ die beiden schnell einschlafen.

Durch einen lauten Knall, fast wie Kanonendonner, sprang Jack erschrocken auf und zog dabei auch Fitzwilliam aus der Hängematte, der ihn wütend anschnauzte.

„WAS SOLL DAS, SPARROW!"

„Shhht! Hörst du das?"

Ein weiterer Knall, dieses mal näher erschütterte die Barnacle. Verwirrt versuchte Fitzwilliam den Urheber dieses Lärms auszumachen.

„Was...?"

„Kanonendonner." 

Jack sprang besorgt auf die Beine. Was war denn das? Schossen die etwa auf sie? Wie um seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen zu bestätigen, eilte Arabella in die Kajüte.

Das Mädchen sah zu Tode erschrocken aus, ganz so, als wisse sie nicht mehr, was zu tun ist.

„Lassie, was?"

„Oh, Jack." Zu Jacks Entsetzen schien Bella den Tränen nah zu sein. „Ein Handelsschiff. Es schießt auf uns."

„Ein Handelsschiff?!" Jack eilte nach draußen, Arabella im Schlepptau.

„Wo ist das verdammte Teleskop??" Hastig blickte er sich an Deck um, je schneller er es fand, umso besser.

„Hier." Ohne ein Wort des Dankes schnappte Jack sich das Teleskop aus Jeans Hand und richtete es auf das Schiff, das sie offensichtlich verfolgte.

„EITC. Verdammt, die müssen uns für Piraten halten!" Jack winkte mit der freien Hand, um dem Schiff seine ganz und gar nicht piratischen Absichten zu signalisieren, mit dem einzigen Erfolg, dass das Schiff eine weiter Kanonenkugel abschoss, die den Rumpf der Barnacle traf.

Wütend und frustriert sprang Jack auf und gestikulierte wild in Richtung des anderen Schiffes.

„Hört endlich auf, Löcher in mein Schiff zu ballern!!!!"

Zwecklos. Jack hatte eigentlich auch nichts anderes erwartet. Eine weitere Kugel, unter der sich der junge Captain gerade noch wegducken konnte, sorgte dafür, dass der Mast splitterte.

„Arrgggh! VERDAMMT!"

Jack drehte sich zu seiner verängstigten Mannschaft um.

„Verlasst das Schiff." Er wollte sich schon wieder wegdrehen, um diesem Schiff seine Verwünschungen entgegen zu brüllen, da fiel ihm der entgeisterte Blick seiner Crew auf. Was war denn nun schon wieder? Wollten die etwa auf einem offensichtlich sinkenden Schiff bleiben??

„Geht endlich in die Rettungsboo-" Da traf es Jack wie ein Blitzschlag. Sie hatten ja gar keine Rettungsboote!

„Scheiße!" Verzweifelt hastete Jack zur Reling. Hoffentlich hatte der Sturm sie nicht aufs offene Meer abgetrieben. Nein, eine Küste, entweder die irische oder die englische lag vor ihnen. Gut. Wenigstens etwas.

Die Entscheidung, ob er seiner Crew tatsächlich befehlen sollte, ins kalte Wasser zu springen, wurde ihm freundlicherweise vom Handelsschiff der EITC abgenommen. Eine weitere Kugel traf den Rumpf, der Barnacle, was das ganze Schiff erschütterte und selbst einige Planken an Deck in Mitleidenschaft zog. Eins war klar, die Barnacle würde sinken. Und zwar bald.

„Ok. Los, springt."

Da keiner der 6 sich von diesem Vorschlag so recht begeistern ließ, musste Jack wohl alles selbst in die Hand nehmen. Resolut packte er Jean, mit Ausnahme von Constance den Kleinsten und warf ihn mit einem „Ich hoffe, du kannst schwimmen." über die Reling.

Er wusste wohl, dass keiner seiner Gefährten diese rabiate Methode gutheißen würde, doch es ging offenbar nicht anders.

„Los doch. Das Schiff sinkt eh. Und wenn wir drauf bleiben, verletzen uns vielleicht die Kugeln!!"

Schließlich fasste sich Timothy ein Herz und sprang mit Constance im Arm hinterher.

Jack blickte die übrigen erwartungsvoll an. Ein weiterer Kanonenschuss überzeugte schließlich auch Arabella und Tumen von der Wichtigkeit dieses Schritts und so standen zuletzt nur Fitzwilliam und Jack an Bord ihres Schiffes. Traurig blickte Jack auf die Überreste dieses kleinen Bootes, das ihm zwei Jahre lang ein Zuhause gewesen war.

Fitzwilliam, erstaunlich mitfühlend, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich hoffe, du planst nicht, als Captain mit deinem Schiff unterzugehen."

„Nein." Jack seufzte. Dann stieg er schweren Herzens auf die Reling.

„Ich lasse dir den Vortr-", bevor Jack seinen Satz beenden konnte, erschütterte ein weiterer Einschlag die Barnacle und beförderte beide Jungen über Bord.

„Scheiße, ist das kalt!!"

Das Wasser stach wie tausend Nadeln auf seiner Haut, es war eisig kalt, kein Vergleich zu dem warmen, liebkosenden Wasser der Karibik.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass auch die anderen mit dem Wasser zu kämpfen hatten. Gerade wollte er zu ihnen hinüberschwimmen, da hörte er eine Stimme, noch eisiger als das Wasser, die ihm durch Mark und Bein ging.

„Was machen solch dreckige Piraten wie ihr auf britischem Gewässer?"

Jack blickte wütend auf, um zu sehen, wer sie da als Piraten zu bezeichnen wagte. Er, ja, er war einmal ein Pirat gewesen, doch die anderen ganz sicher nicht. Und selbst wenn, jetzt besaßen sie lediglich ein harmloses Fischerboot, das als Piratenschiff ganz sicher nicht zu gebrauchen war.

Wobei es jetzt nicht einmal mehr las Fischerboot zu gebrauchen ist...

„Was ist, Pirat? Wütend, dass dein Schiff versenkt wurde?"

Auf der Reling des anderen Schiffes stand ein Mann mit weißer Perücke, der in edles Leinen gekleidet war. Seine Augen waren sehr kleinen und blickten so bösartig, dass es Jack kalt über den Rücken lief.

„Ich bin kein Pirat. Lasst und an Bord oder wollt ihr, dass wir erfrieren?!"

„Keine Piraten wollt ihr sein? Was seid ihr dann? Ein schwimmendes Waisenhaus? Es scheint fast so."

Jack war fuchsteufelswild. Was fiel diesem arroganten Arschloch eigentlich ein.

„Wir sind britische Staatsbürger. Sie können es sich nicht leisten, uns erfrieren zu lassen!"

Der Mann lachte, kalt und herzlos.

„Gut. Ihr amüsiert mich. Holt diesen Abschaum an Bord."

Bald geht's weiter… Ahnt Ihr schon, wem dieses EITC-Schiff gehört?

Noch ein paar kleine Worterklärungen(wenn was nicht stimmt, korrigiert mich bitte): 

Rahsegel: Die Segel, die an den Rahen, also den obersten Querstangen des Mastes, befästigt sind.

Focksegel: Segel am Fockmast, der vorderste Mast auf Segelschiffen.

Giant's Causeway: Felsengruppe an der irischen Küste (ähnliches gibt es auch in Cornwall), die ursprünglich eine Treppe von Riesen gewesen sein soll.


	3. A Brush with the EITC

So, weiter geht's!

Auch wenn es noch soooo wenige Reviews gibt, muss ich ja doch den Cliffhanger auflösen (alle, die lesen, ohne zu reviewen dürfen das durchaus als Aufforderung verstehen ;-) )

Disclaimer: Das Übliche. Klar soweit?

Kapitel 3

„Gut. Ihr amüsiert mich. Holt diesen Abschaum an Bord."

Jack war beinahe zu beleidigt, um nach dem Seil zu greifen, dass ihm zugeworfen wurde. Er ließ allen anderen den Vortritt, entschloß sich dann aber, doch an Bord zu kommen. Das Wasser würde ihn sonst umbringen.

Kaum an Bord eilte Jack mit großen Schritten und wutverzerrter Miene auf den Mannn hin, der mit ihnen gesprochen hatte und den er für den Captain hielt.

„Was fällt Euch eigentlich ein, mein Schiff zu versenken? Was seid Ihr eigentlich? Ein Pirat? So nennt man nämlich die Leute, die die Schiffe von unschuldigen, britischen Staatsbürgern auf den Meeresgrund schicken! Meine schöne Barnacle. Ich verlange eine Entschädigung, klar soweit? Und Schmerzensgeld, jawohl. Ihr hättet uns umbringen können mit diesen Kanonen. Und was hätte der König dann wohl gesagt, wenn ihr britische Staatsbürger umgebrachte hätte?? Er wäre sicher 'not amused' gewesen, da könnt ihr Euch sicher sein. Und außerdem, außerdem steht mir ein neues Schiff zu, da ihr das alte Schiff, das mir völlig legal gehörte, zerstört habt. Da mir also völlig legal immer noch ein Schiff zusteht, weil ich Euch mein altes weder verkauft habe, noch Euch irgendeine andere Befugnis habe zukommen lassen, es zu versenken, schuldet ihr mir völlig legal ein neues. Klar soweit?"

Wütend und atemlos von seiner kleinen Rede starrte Jack den Mann an und stampfte mit dem Fuss auf.

„Jawohl, ein Schiff schuldet Ihr mir, Mr. -"

„Cutler Beckett." Der Mann lächelte kalt und beugte sich über Jack.

„Ihr gefallt mir. Habt Ihr auch einen Namen, junger Pirat?"

„Ich bin kein Pirat, verdammt noch mal!! Seid ihr schwer von Begriff?!"

Beckett schmunzelte. Jack fand, es ähnelte eher einer Grimasse, denn einem Lächeln.

„Und Euer Name?"

Jack hob seine Nase in die Höhe.

„CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. Klar soweit?"

„Fein, Captain Jack Sparrow. Du und deine-" er warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf Arabella, Fitzwilliam, Jean, Constance, Tumen und Timothy, die alle hinter Jack standen. „Du und deine abgerissene Crew sollt ein Schiff bekommen. Die Wicked Wench. Sie segelt im Frühjahr zur Elfenbeinküste, um Ladung aufzunehmen. Ich habe ohnehin noch nach einem geeigneten Captain gesucht."

Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte Beckets Gesicht, doch Jack war von der Aussicht ein richtiges Schiff als Captain zu leiten, zu begeistert, um das noch wahrzunehmen.

Arabella jedoch sah es und fragte sich insgeheim, was dieser Mann vorhatte, der sie so kaltherzig hatte abschießen lassen.

„Von wo fährt diese Wicked Wench denn ab?", meldete sich Fitzwilliam zu Wort, der es nicht ertrug, dass die Aufmerksamkeit dieses elegant gekleideten Mannes allein Jack galt.

Beckett warf ihm einen uninteressierten Blick zu.

„Von London. Wir werden Euch dort absetzen. Ich denke morgen früh sollten wir dort sein."

Nach London! Jack klatschte in die Hände. Wunderbar, da wollten sie doch eh hin. Zwar war er traurig über den Verlust der Barnacle, doch sie sollten doch ein neues, besseres Schiff bekommen! Fitzwilliam schien das ähnlich zu sehen, doch die anderen blickten eher skeptisch drein.

„Was habt ihr denn? Wir kommen nach London, wie wir es gewollt haben. Und wir bekommen ein neues Schiff, wie wir es gewollt haben. Zugegeben, das haben wir erst gewollt, nachdem unser Schiff gesunken ist. Aber hey! Immerhin kriegen wir ein besseres Schiff!"

„Wenn du meinst, Jack." Tumen schauderte. Er mochte diesen Weißen nicht. Und sein Angebot Jack zum Captain eines seiner Schiffe zu machen, erschien ihm höchst suspekt. Doch es blieb ihnen wohl kaum etwas anderes übrig.

Jack grinste nur und verlangte dann nonchalant warme Kleidung und Decken für seine Crew. Was er zum Erstaunen aller auch bekam.

++++++++++++++++++

Am nächsten Morgen stand die ganze Crew der Barnacle, mittlerweile in dem Wetter besser angepassten Kleidern an Deck des Handelschiffes und betrachtete die Houses of Parliament, die immer näher zu kommen schienen. Das Schiff näherte ich einer Anlegestelle der Docks, die der EITC vorbehalten war und die Jack in Folge dessen noch nich betreten hatte. Das einzige Schiff, auf dem er gesegelt war, das weder Piratenschiff noch Fischerboot gewesen war, hatte der Royal Navy angehört und er konnte sich kaum daran erinnern. Er war damals erst 7 gewesen.

Im Hafen schwirrten schon Matrosen herum, die die einzelnen Schiffe entluden, viele hatten deftige Shantys auf den Lippen, einige sangen jedoch trotz ihrer rauhen Stimmen Weihnachtslieder.

Jack zitterte ein wenig. Es war wirklich eisig kalt in London. Er war diese Temperaturen nicht mehr gewöhnt, nachdem er 4 Jahre nicht mehr hier gewesen war. Einzelne Flocken wirbelten vor ihm durch die Luft. Er konnte sehen, dass die niedrigen Dächer der Stadt mit Schnee bedeckt waren, doch der Boden an den Docks war von den vielen Seemännern schon zu braunem Matsch zertreten worden.

Fitzwilliam stand neben ihm und schwärmte von dieser Stadt, aus der sein Vater niemals hätte wegziehen sollen.

Jack fand sie hässlich und grau. Das Einzige, was er an ihr vermisste, waren die Menschen, die hier wohnten. Menschen, die ihn vermutlich vergessen hatten. Oder, was noch schlimmer war, die dachten, er hätte sie vergessen.

Arabella, Tumen, Jean und Timothy staunten nur über die Größe und Erhabenheit dieser Großstadt. Keiner von ihnen hatte London je betreten, kaum einer unter ihnen war überhaupt je in Europa gewesen. Selbst Constance maunzte beeindruckt.

Plötzlich spürte Jack einen heißen Atem auf seiner Wange. Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Hinter ihm stand Beckett und blickte hochmütig auf ihn herab.

„Ihr geht jetzt am besten von Bord. Kommt im Frühjahr an diese Anlegestelle, ich werde euch das Schiff dann übergeben. Geht nun."

„Aber, aber..."

Jack war entsetzt.

„Wir haben doch gar kein Geld.Wir brauchen ein paar Shilling für Unterkunft und-"

„Ich bin nicht dafür zuständig, Euch zu versorgen. Bis zum Frühjahr müsst ihr euch um euch selbst kümmern. Wir haben heute den 22.Dezember. Seit am 28.Februar wieder hier."

Jack schnappte nach Luft. Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen. Sie würden ja im kalten Londoner Winter erfrieren!

Anscheinend meinte es dieser Beckett tatsächlich ernst, denn er winkte nun seinem Sekretär, sie von Bord zu befördern, was dieser so eifrig erledigte, dass Jack auf seinem Allerwertesten im Schneematsch der Docks landete.

„UNFREUNDLICHE LANDRATTE!"

Arabella half ihm hoch und bedeutete ihm zu schweigen. Sie spürte, dass man weder diesen Beckett noch seinen Diener Mercer irgendwie reizen sollte.

Als ob Jack jemals auf Arabella gehört hätte.

„Du-du Affengesicht! Pelegosto! Kannibale! BAKA! Phag tji korr!!" 

Arabella zog Jack kurzerhand am Kragen hinter sich her. Solange er in fremden Sprachen fluchte, sollte es ihr egal sein.

Sobald sie aus der Hafengegen herauswaren, blieb sie stehen.

„Und was jetzt?" Hilfesuchend blickte sie Jack und Fitzwilliam an, die die Einzigen waren, die sich in London (hoffentlich) auskannten. 

Fitzwilliam zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Zu unserem Haus können wir jedenfalls nicht gehen. Es gehört zwar noch meiner Familie, aber falls ich da mit einem... Haufen wie euch auftauche, kriegt mein Vater Wind davon, soviel ist klar."

Jack schnaubte. „Dann werden wir vermutlich erfrieren und elendiglich krepieren. Klar soweit?"

Jean schaute ihn erschrocken an.

„Mais, capitaine, du hast gesagt, du hast Freunde hier..." 

„Falsch!" Mit erhobenem Zeigefinger schritt Jack auf Jean zu. „Hört ihr mir eigentlich nie zu? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich sollte nur noch mit dem Mast sprechen. Ich sagte, ich hatte Freunde, nicht ich habe welche."

„Aber," mischte sich jetzt auch Timothy ein „du wolltest doch an Weihnachten hier sein. Warum, wenn nicht, um deine Freunde zu sehen?"

Da war was Wahres dran, das wusste Jack. Aber jetzt hatte er seine Meinung eben geändert.

„Nicht deswegen. Außerdem wolltet ihr doch unbedingt hierher, nicht ich. Ich habe damit rein gar nichts zu tun."

„Also erfrieren wir, weil Jack zu stur ist, seine Freunde aufzusuchen.", meinte Tumen trocken.

„NEIN. Ich sagte doch, das hat mit mir nichts zu tun. Wer immer hier mit mir befreundet war, hat mit Sicherheit Besseres zu tun, als einen Haufen Teenager über den Winter zu füttern. Das würden sie nicht tun, erst recht nicht für mich."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Arabella ruhig und sah ihn so forschend an, dass Jack den Blick abwenden musste. „Was hast du getan, dass du dich schämst, zu ihnen zu gehen?"

Jack wurde rot. „Ich hab nichts getan.", sagte er leise. „Sie denken es nur. Aufgrund einer Reihe von Umständen, die rein gar nichts mit meiner Person zu tun haben."

Und ein einziges Mal war Jack überzeugt davon, dass dieser Satz keine Ausrede, sondern die reine Wahrheit war.

Betreten schwiegen die Freunde. Diesmal hatten sie sich wirklich in eine Sackgasse manövriert.

„Hört mal, vielleicht gehen wir besser erst mal in die Innenstadt. Hier können wir nichts besprechen, oder?" Fitzwilliam beäugte misstrauisch einen Matrosen, der beinahe über sie hinübersteigen musste, um in eine ohnehin übervolle Hafenkneipe zu gelangen.

„Hier gefällt's mir nicht."

„Mir auch nicht. Viel zu kalt.", grummelte Jack, entschied aber, dass Fitzy Recht hatte und führte seine Crew durch kleine Gassen und Lanes zum verschneiten Hyde Park. Der Park war in der Nähe einer Gegend, die er gut kannte und dennoch weit genug davon entfernt, als das Bill oder Jenny ihn hier finden würden.

Jack seufzte. Was für eine Schnapsidee hierherzukommen!

„Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt kannst du dich auf eine Bank setzen und warten, bis du erfrierst. Wenn dir das zu langsam geht, kannst du es auch verkürzen und auf der Serpentine Schlittschuhlaufen gehen, Fitzy. Dann brichst du nämlich ein."

Jack sprach aus Erfahrung.

„Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit eine Unterkunft für wenig Geld zu kriegen?", fragte Bella verzweifelt.

Jack lachte humorlos. „Tausende. Das Problem ist nur: Wir haben noch nicht mal wenig Geld."

Besorgt sah die ehemalige Crew der Barnacle ihren Captain an. Er würde doch nicht aufgeben? Das war doch nicht Jack Sparrows Art. Oder?

Das Schneetreiben hatte sich inzwischen verdichtet. Ein eisiger Wind blies durch London und obwohl die 6 Freunde samt Schwester-Katze von den Bäumen des Parks einigermaßen geschützt waren, schauderten sie. Ohne Dach über dem Kopf hatten sie kaum Chancen, _nicht_ zu erfrieren.

Jean spürte, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Tapfer versuchte er sie zu unterdrücken, doch Tumen bemerkte es und legte seinem Freund tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Können wir nicht in ein Armenhaus oder ein Waisenhaus gehen? Die nehmen uns bestimmt eine Nacht lang auf!"

Da musste Jack vehement protestieren.

„Nur über meine Leiche. Da liefere ich mich lieber Davy Jones höchstpersönlich aus, als dass ich wieder in so eine Hölle auf Erden gehe!"

Erstaunt über diesen Ausbruch sah Arabella ihn an. „Dem entnehme ich mal, dass du in einem Waisenhaus warst. Wieso?"

„Jedenfalls nicht, weil ich so eine furchtbar besorgte, liebevolle Familie hatte. Klar soweit?"

„Also nicht ins Armenhaus," stellte Fitzwilliam trocken fest. „Eine Bleibe für die Nacht brauchen wir trotzdem."

„Ach was." Jack schüttelte sich den Schnee von den Haaren. „Dann sollten wir jetzt wohl versuchen, Geld zu verdienen. Fühlt sich irgendjemand zum Taschendieb berufen? Nein? Dachte ich mir... Aber Weihnachtslieder könnt ihr doch, oder?" 

Was Jack da wohl wieder im Kopf hat? Weihnachtslieder?! Wenn ihr es rausfinden wollte, gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit: Eifrig reviewen!

Worterklärungen: Baka (jap.): Idiot. (Jack hat es auf einem Piratenschiff aufgeschnappt)

Phag tji korr (romanisch): Der Teufel soll dich holen!


	4. Christmas Carols

Liebe Banshee666, liebe SeleneFalcon und lieber Amras (und natürlich alle anderen Leser, die nicht so reviewschreibfreudig sind ;-) ),

hier geht's weiter mit dem kleinen Weihnachtswahnsinn. Ich gestehe, dass Jack wahrscheinlich irgendein hanebücherner Plan eingefallen wäre, der weit, weit von Weihnachtsliedern entfernt gewesen wäre.

Leider bin ich nicht ganz so einfallsreich und habe zu sehr und zu lange "A Christmas Celebration" gehört. Aber ich glaube, banshee freut sich, wenn Jack ein bißchen trällert, nicht? g

Disclaimer: Kennt ihr ja...

Warnung: NOCH keine...

Kapitel 4 Christmas Carols

Obgleich alle Jacks Frage nach den Weihnachtsliedern bejaht hatten, waren sie derer in Wahrheit nur eingeschränkt mächtig.

Jacks Plan war es gewesen als Christmas Carollers von Tür zu Tür zu ziehen, um die weihnachtliche Spendenbereitschaft auszunutzen, doch mit dem Gekrächze und Gemaunze, das die 7 zustande brachten, konnten sie höchstens ein paar Shilling dafür ernten, dass sie weiterzogen.

„_Oh come, all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant, oh come ye, oh coome ye to Bethlehem. Come and behold him, born the King of angels..."_

Zu Arabellas Verwunderung und wahrscheinlich auch zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen war Jacks Stimme, die einzige, die die Töne traf und die Weihnachtslieder in einem hellen, angenehmen Tenor singen konnte.

Ihm war es letztlich auch zu verdanken, dass sie nicht von jeder Haustür sofort weggejagt wurden.

Gegen Abend haten sie das Gefühl sämtliche Straßen Londons abegeklappert zu haben. Besonders viel hatten sie nicht verdient.

Müde und frierend saßen die 7 Freunde um einen kleinen Brunnen in der Nähe der Pudding Lane. Hier gab es kaum Häuser, an denen sie singen konnten, denn obwohl der Große Brand von 1666 schon über 30 Jahre her war, war in der armseligen Gegend um den ehemaligen Brandherd herum noch nicht alles wieder aufgebaut worden.

Seufzend lehnte sich Jack an die Brunnenmauer. „Wieviel haben wir, Lassie?"

Müde ließ Arabella die Münzen in Jacks Hand fallen.

„Zähl du."

Jack warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Shillinge und ließ sie klimpern.

„Reicht vielleicht für eine Nacht. In einem sehr, sehr billigen Inn."

Ächzend stand der Junge auf. „Sollen wirs nochmal probieren? An den Häusern bei Kensington Gardens gibt's vielleicht noch was zu holen."

„'st das weit von 'ier?", nuschelte Jean, der gegen Tumens Schulter gelehnt beinahe schlief.

„Ja.", meinte Jack trocken. „Aber wir müssen sowieso in diese Richtung. Der einzige Platz, an dem wir für die paar Münzen unterkommen, ist nämlich Southwark, am anderen Ufer der Themse."

„Also auf.", seufzte Fitzwilliam. „Wenn wir hier sitzen bleiben, erfrieren wir noch."

Die kleine Gruppe erhob sich mühsam und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Themse, in der Hoffnung noch ein paar Häuser mit willigen Spendern zu entdecken, wohlwissend, dass es ihnen kaum gelingen würde.

Aus allen Ecken und Enden der Stadt erklangen Lieder wie „Carol of the Bells", „Christmas Pipes", „Away in a Manger", „Little Drummer Boy" oder „Silent Night".

Der Markt war mit Weihnachtssingern eindeutig überfüllt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bootstrap Bill Turner stand gerade mit seinem 5-jährigen Sohn William in der kleinen Gasse vor ihrem noch kleineren Haus, als seine Frau Jenny mit ein paar Einkäufen nach Hause kam.

Sie drückte ihrem Ehemann einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und nahm den kleinen Willie in den Arm.

„Na, meine beiden Männer? Habt ihr einen schönen Tag gehabt?"

Bill blieb, sofern er nicht auf See war, den ganzen Tag bei William und spielte mit ihm. Er musste in der kalten Zeit nicht arbeiten. Die Streifzüge, die er auf dem Piratenschiff „White Pearl" mitmachte, brachten ihm mehr als genug ein, um mit seiner kleinen Familie den Winter zu überstehen.

„Wie immer, Liebling."

„Wir haben einen Schneemann gebaut, Mummy!"

„Das sehe ich, mein Engel."

Jenny Turner lächelte. Für den kleinen William war das Weihnachtsfest immer doppelt so schön, wenn sein Seemannsvater nach Hause kam.

Normalerweise brachte das weiße Schiff der Anne Bonny ihn und alle anderen Piraten, die Familie in Großbritannien hatten, alle zwei oder drei Jahre zur Weihnachtszeit nach Hause, um sie dann im Frühjahr wieder an Bord zu nehmen. Normalerweise. Denn in diesem Jahr hatte Bill beschlossen, nicht wieder zur Piraterie zurückzukehren, sondern auf einem Schiff der East India Trading Company anzuheuern, um das zu werden, wofür sein Sohn ihn hielt: Ein ehrbarer Handelsmann.

Es hielt ihn ohnehin nicht mehr viel an Bord der Pearl, seit der Welpe nicht mehr da war. Sicher, mit Anne Bonny, Mary Read, Calico Jack und den anderen verband ihn eine tiefe Freundschaft. Trotzdem reichte sie bei weitem nicht aus, um ihn weiterhin ans gefährliche Geschäft der Piraterie zu fesseln. Er konnte darauf verzichten, gehängt zu werden und eine Familie ohne Schutz zu hinterlassen.

„Bill."

„Hm?"

Bootstrap blickte zu seiner geliebten Jenny auf. Er war wohl in Gedanken gewesen.

„Du denkst an ihn, nicht wahr?"

Sie durchschaute ihn jedesmal.

Er räusperte sich.

„Lass uns reingehen. Es ist zu kalt hier."

„Ja."

Sie ließen Willie vorgehen und blieben im Hauseingang stehen, über dem ein frischer Mistelzweig hing.

„Sieht nach einem Kuss für deinen Liebsten aus.", feixte Bill spielerisch.

„Das tut es, mein Lieber." Jenny tat ihm den Gefallen und küsste ihn zärtlich, was von Klein-Will mit einem würgendem Geräusch quittiert wurde. Die Eheleute lachten.

„Du kommst schon noch auf den Geschmack, mein Sohn.", meinte Bill und verwuschelte die Haare des Kindes. Gemeinsam betrat die Familie die kleine Wohnstube und ließ sich am Tisch nieder.

Bill inspizierte die Einkäufe seiner Frau. „Du hast fürs Abendessen eingekauft?"

„Das weißt du, Bill. Und außerdem lenkst du ab."

„Ich will nur dafür sorgen, dass William genügend ist."

„Unsinn. Du willst nicht über Jack sprechen." 

Jack Sparrow. Nein, über den Jungen wollte er wirklich nicht sprechen. Doch jetzt stand der Name förmlich in der Luft, war ausgesprochen und konnte nicht mehr vertrieben werden. Seit er den Kleinen vor 10 Jahren in einem Waisenhaus aufgetrieben hatte und ihn als Schiffsjunge für das Schiff der Royal Navy, auf dem er damals segelte, angeheuert hatte, fühlte er sich dem jungen Sparrow gegenüber verantwortlich. Sie hatten soviel miteinander erlebt, waren gemeinsam auf hoher See in einem Beiboot ausgesetzt worden, waren gemeinsam auf die White Pearl gekommen, hatten dort zwei Kapitäne erlebt und entscheidend zum Fall des ersten beigetragen. Sie waren solange beisammen gewesen, dass sich zwischen ihnen ein unzerreißbares Band der Freundschaft entwickelt hatte.

Bill hatte es ihm nie gesagt, doch er fühlte für Jack wie ein Vater für seinen Sohn fühlt.

Und dann war der Junge verschwunden. Vor 3 Jahren, als sie das letzte Mal hier in London waren, war Jack Sparrow aus seinem Leben verschwunden. Damals, das wusste Bill noch ganz genau, waren Zigeuner in der Stadt gewesen, deren Lebensweise Jack fasziniert hatten. Bill wusste noch ganz genau, dass er sich damals Sorgen machte, Jack könne sich für ein Leben bei ihnen entscheiden, da er doch sowohl im Aussehen als auch in seiner Lebensauffassung besser zu ihnen passte, als zu den im Grunde durch und durch englischen Turners. Bill hatte sich beruhigt, hatte geglaubt, einzig das Piratenleben interessiere Jack. Doch eines Tages war der Junge fort gewesen. Einfach fort. Sie hatten noch über eine Stunde am Kai gewartetet, Captain Anne, Mary, Calico, er und die Mannschaft. Besonders Anne weigerte sich standhaft, ohne ihren liebsten Schiffsjungen in See zu stechen, doch schließlich hatte es sein müssen. Sie konnten nicht länger warten, die Flut kam, das Schiff musste aus dem Hafen und Jack blieb zurück.

Und seitdem wusste Bill nicht, wo sein Junge war. Hatte er sich den Zigeunern angeschlossen? Lebte er überhaupt noch? Ging es ihm gut?

Bill hatte keine Ahnung und er sah keine Möglichkeit, es herauszufinden. Über Jack zu reden stimmte ihn traurig.

„Ich musste heute auch an ihn denken."

Erstaunt blickte er seine Frau an. Auch sie redete sonst nicht gerne über den Jungen, den sie beide ins Herz geschlossen hatten.

„Wieso?"

Jenny lächelte traurig. „Weißt du, ich dachte fast, ich hätte heute seine Stimme gehört. Lächerlich,ich weiß. Aber da waren ein paar Sternsinger und darunter ein Junge. Ich hab ihn nicht gesehen, nur gehört. Hätte schwören können, es wäre Jack."

Bill sah auf, üplötzlich hoffnungsvoll. „Vielleicht war er es."

„Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Wirklich, Bill, vergiß es lieber. Wenn er es war, kommt er bestimmt zu uns."

„Ja...ja...bestimmt."  
Bill sah auf den Tisch. Das waren ja Neuigkeiten. Nur... Wenn es wirklich Jack war, warum saß er dann nicht längst hier am Tisch und ließ sie nicht länger auf ihn warten?

„Lord Norrington schickt morgen seinen Sohn vorbei, um die Zahlung für nächstes Jahr abzuholen."

Lord Norrington war ihr Landlord.

„Ach, der junge James? Vielleicht hat er von Jack gehört!"

„Vielleicht. Jedenfalls sind die Mieter von Mylord wie jedes Jahr zum Weihnachtsessen eingeladen. Ich bin einer seiner Mägde auf dem Markt begegnet."

„Hm."

„Mummy?"

„Ja, Liebes?"

„Ich hab Hunger, Mummy."

„Mummy macht dir gleich etwas, Liebling."

Bill lächelte, als er seiner Frau und seinem Sohn zusah, die sich über einen Kessel am Herd beugten. Vielleicht war Jack ja wirklich in der Stadt...

Jack ging durch die eisigen Straßen von Southwark. Ihn schauderte. Es war eine zwielichtige Gegend hier, Tortuga gar nicht mal so unähnlich. Aber in Tortuga war es wenigstens warm.

Das Geld hatte tatsächlich für eine Nacht ausgereicht. Allerdings nur für ein Zimmer für 5 Personen mit Katze. Für ihn hatte es nicht mehr gereicht. Da er alleine mit dem Wirt verhandelt hatte, konnte er es seinen Freunden verschweigen. Er hatte ihnen gesagt, er wolle nur noch ein bißchen spazieren gehen, dann käme er wieder. Wenn er am Morgen wiederkam, konnte er ihnen ja sagen, dass er noch ein wenig Geld übrig hatte und damit die Nacht durchzecht hatte. Ihm war es tausendmal lieber, dass sie einen für einen selbstsüchtigen Zecher hielten, denn für einen barmherzigen Samariter.

Aber kalt war es trotzdem. Jack zitterte. Er schwankte ein wenig und es war nicht sein übliches Gehabe. Ihm war schwindlig. Sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer und zugleich seltsam leer an. Die Sturmnacht an Deck, der Sturz ins kalte Wasser und der Tag im verschneiten London hatten seiner Gesundheit wohl nicht unbedingt gut getan.

_Was soll's... 's gibt Schlimmeres als eine Erkältung..._

Zum Beispiel, die Gegend, in der er sich aufhielt. Es war wirklich das übelste Viertel von Southwark. An jeder Straßenecke standen zwielichtige Gestalten, die Geschäfte anboten... Oder sich selbst.

Jack war gewiß kein Feind von außerehelichen Beziehungen, doch das hier war etwas anderes.

Hier wurde genommen, was nicht freiwillig gegeben wurde, zwar meistens mit einem Handel verbunden, doch immer irgendwie unter Zwang. Derlei Geschäfte gefielen ihm gar nicht. Kein Mensch sollte gezwungen werden, etwas von sich preiszugeben, was er lieber behalten wollte, nur weil die Not ihn dazu trieb. Das war ein Verlust der Freiheit und Freiheit war Jack heilig.

Er zitterte immer heftiger. Der eiskalte Wind trieb ihm die Schneeflocken ins Gesicht. Er bemühte sich aus diesem Viertel herauszukommen. Vielleicht fand er ja irgendwo einen netten Pub, eine nette Wirtsfrau, die ihn auch ohne Geld aufnahm.

_Oder auch gleich ein Stall mit Krippe..._

Verdammt, war das kalt! Jack war kurz davor sein Kopftuch aufzubinden und es als Decke zu benutzen, da hielt plötzlich eine Kutsche neben ihm.

„Ich hätte Arbeit für dich. Du bist ein hübscher Junge," erklang eine tiefe Stimme aus dem Wagen.

Jack schoß das Blut ins Gesicht. Das war definitiv ein-

„Ähm... das ist ein Missverständnis, Sir. Ich bin kein-"

„Zier dich nicht. Du wirst gut bezahlt."

Ein Arm streckte sich aus dem Wagen und wollte Jack ins Innere zerren.

Jack schrie erschrocken auf und versuchte, sich loszumachen, doch der Kerl in der Kutsche war zu stark.

_Das darf doch nicht war sein!_

„Nein, ich-" Jack war beinahe panisch. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen?

Hinter sich war Hufgetrappel zu hören. Ein Pferd kam immer näher, dann hörte er das Zischen eines Degens in der Luft.

_Auch das noch... ein Straßenüberfall?_

Jack schloss die Augen und erwartete einen Schwerthieb, doch es kam nichts.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, dass der Degen zwischen ihm und dem Fremden in der Kutsche zum Halt gekommen war. Über ihm saß ein junger Mann mit hochgeschlossenem Mantel auf einem schwarzen, dampfenden Pferd.

„Ihr tut besser daran, diesen Jungen nicht anzurühren!", sagte eine kühle, klare Stimme. Sie war noch recht jung und, was noch wichtiger war, sie kam Jack bekannt vor.

Naaah, wer ist der mysteriöse Unbekannte? Schreibt genügend Reviews, dann erfahrt ihr es!


	5. Saviour

Hallo, meine tapferen und treuen Leser!

Es geht weiter, wie ihr unschwer erkennen könnt.

Amras: Danke für das Kompliment. Ich bemüh mich gut zu recherchieren. und wenn ich bei der nächsten FF Fragen habe, frage ich dich!

banshee: JA, ich dachte auch kurz an Snape. ;-) Dann kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass das unrealistisch wäre und schrieb lieber von jemand anderem!

Selene: Zur Hälfte ist deine Idee sogar zutreffend!

Warning: angedeuteter slash, fluff, OOC (besonders Jack )

So, dann viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kapitel 5 Saviour

„Haltet Euch aus meinen Geschäften heraus, junger Herr. Wenn ihr selbst Gesellschaft sucht, nehmt euch einen anderen. Der junge Zigeuner gehört mir."

So einfach ließ sich der junge Mann nicht verscheuchen.

„Der 'junge Zigeuner' wie Ihr ihn zu nennen beliebt, gehört niemandem, am allerwenigsten einem alten, fetten, unbefriedigten Adligen wie Euch. Lasst ihn in Ruhe. Ihr solltet nämlich wissen, dass ich euch erkannt habe, Mylord. Und wenn Ihr nicht schleunigst das Weite sucht, werde ich Eurer Gemahlin zukommen lassen, wo Ihr Euch des Nachts herumtreibt"

Die Drohung schien zu wirken, denn der Mann gab seinem Kutscher einen Wink und das Gefährt bewegte sich im Eiltempo aus der Straße heraus.

Die Kutsche fuhr so ruckartig an, dass Jack rücklings in den Schnee fiel und unter dem Pferd liegen blieb. Beschämt bemerkte er, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen und er ein leises Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Die letzten drei Tage waren wohl zu viel für ihn gewesen.

Der Reiter über ihm sprang vom Pferd und kniete sich neben ihn in den Schnee.

„Alles in Ordnung, Jack?"

„Ja-james?" Jack erschrak beinahe darüber, wie zögerlicht seine eigene Stimme klang.

„Ja. Was suchst du hier, Sparrow?"

„Das könnte ich dich auch fragen, Norrington."

„Wohl wahr. Ich kann es allerdings erklären. Ich bin hier nur vorbeigeritten und habe zufällig einen jungen Kerl in Bedrängnis gesehen. Zufällig warst das du."

„Ich bin spazieren gegangen."

„Hier?" Der junge Norrington zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Frag nicht."

James Norrington seufzte. „Sturer Bock." Er reichte dem Jungen im Schnee die Hand.

Jack ergriff sie dankbar und ließ sich in die Hocke ziehen. Er versuchte ein wieder aufkommendes Schluchzen in einem Husten zu verbergen, was ihm jedoch nicht so recht gelang.

James legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Jack? Alles in Ordnung?"

Mit einem Kopfschütteln ließ sich Jack nach vorne fallen, geradewegs in James' Arme hinein. Der junge Adlige drückte Jack an sich und strich ihm tröstend über den Rücken. Es fühlte sich seltsam an. Früher war es immer Jack gewesen, der den um zwei Jahre jüngeren Norrington gegenüber den Straßenbengeln von London verteidigte, wenn James sich mal wieder auf der Suche nach Abenteuern von zuhause fortgeschlichen hatte und mit der gewonnenen Freiheit dann nicht klar kam.

Dann waren sich die beiden auch bei dem jährlichen Weihnachtsessen seines Vaters begegnet und schließlich waren sie Freunde geworden, auch wenn sie sich nur selten sahen.

Jack drückte sich in seiner typischen Unbefangenheit in die Umarmung, ließ sich von Norrington trösten und wärmen, bis dieser aufstand und den Piraten mit sich hochzog.

„Besser wir verlassen diese trostlose Gegend."

„Hm..."

James seufzte. „Muss ich dich aufs Pferd heben oder bequemst du dich dazu, selbst aufzusteigen?"

„Heb mich hoch..."

„Jack...!"

„Ich bin müde, heb mich hoch!"

Grummelnd saß James auf dem Pferd auf und zog den Älteren, der sich dann doch entschloss ein wenig mitzuhelfen, auf den warmen Pferderücken.

Jack lehnte sich nach vorne gegen James und drückte dabei seine Arme fest um dessen Brust.

Norrington umfasste mit einer Hand Jacks Arm, mit der anderen umfasste er den Zügel. Dann sah er besorgt nach hinten.

„Jack...?"

„Hm?"

„Kann es sein, dass du Fieber hast?"

„'n bischen vielleischt...," nuschelte Jack.

„Warum bist du nicht bei Bill?"

„Was?"

„Warum du nicht bei Mr.Turner bist."

James lenkte seinen Rappen aus Southwark hinaus und über die verschneite London Bridge in Richtung Kensington und damit in die Gegend, in der die Mietshäuser seines Vaters standen, lauschte dabei jedoch immer noch auf Jacks Antwort.

„Achso. Der mag mich nicht mehr..."

„WAS?! Wieso soll dich Mr.Turner nicht mehr mögen?"

„Weil er denkt, ich wäre einfach weggelaufen. Zu den Zigeunern. Das wär nicht sehr nett gewesen und weil man nicht nette Menschen nicht mag, mag Bill mich nicht mehr. Klar soweit?"

James fand, dass Jack Unsinn redete, aber das machte er ohnehin die meiste Zeit. Eines war jedenfalls klar.

„Das ist schwachsinnig, Jack. Natürlich mag er dich noch. Mr.Turner vermisst dich, das weiß ich."

„Echt?"

„Echt."

„Oh."

„Also reiten wir jetzt zu den Turners, damit du in ein warmes Bett kommst."

„Nein." 

„Warum nicht?"

„Wegen meiner Mannschaft."

„Jack, was für eine Mannschaft?"

Warum wurde Jack eigentlich nur bei ihm wortkarg? Warum musste nur er diesem Geschichtenerzähler alles aus der Nase ziehen?

„Arabella, Jean, Tumen, Fitzwilliam, Constance und Timothytimtimhawk."

„Herrlich, Jack. Jetzt weiß ich eine Menge Namen, mit denen ich nichts anfangen kann."

„Sie sind mit mir aus der Karibik hergesegelt. Jetzt warten sie in einem Inn in Southwark, dass ich morgen zurückkomme. Dann müssen wir wieder Geld verdienen für ein neues Zimmer. Bis zum Frühling. Dann werde ich der glorreiche Captain eines Handelsschiffes der East India Trading Company."

„Aha. Und warum nimmst du deine Freunde nicht mit zu Mr.Turner?"

„Weil es 5 Menschen und eine Katze sind. Bill kann nicht 5 Menschen und eine Katze, seine Frau und seinen Sohn über den Winter bringen."

„Hast du ihn gefragt?"

„Nein."

„Dann machen wir das jetzt."

James war bereit jegliche Proteste seitens Jack, zu ignorieren, aber es kam nichts. Jack war eingeschlafen.

Reviews?? Denkt dran, es ist ganz einfach eins zu schreiben!


	6. Family Reunion

Liebe Leser!

Entschuldigung! Ich gebe zu, es hat sehr, sehr lange gedauert, bis zu dem heutigen, glorreichen (hüstel) Tage, an dem ich dieses Kapitel (endlich und sogar verbessert) hochlade.

Danke an alle meine Reviewer, vor allem an Selene(die sehr geduldig meine seltsamen Ideen erträgt), banshee666(für zwei ganz, ganz tolle Trailer) und Amras(für sehr origenelle(!) Verbesserungsvorschläge)

Disclaimer: PotC samt Charakteren gehört Disney und die Crew der Barnacle gehört Rob Kidd. Leider.

Warning: Eigentlich nichts in diesem Kapitel. Höchstens, dass es ein bißchen kurz ist.

Genug der Vorrede. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

Kapitel 6 Family Reunion

Bill Turner lag bereits neben Jenny im Bett und versuchte, zu schlafen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Jenny fuhr erschrocken hoch und Bill war mit einem Satz im Flur.

Als er die Tür öffnete, kam es ihm fast so vor, als sei die Bescherung um zwei Tage vorverlegt worden.

In der Türöffnung stand James Norrington und auf ihn gestützt, mit Norringtons Mantel um die Schultern stand da niemand anderes als Jack Sparrow.

Bill war sprachlos.

„Was...was...?"

„Guten Abend, Mr.Turner. Entschuldigt bitte, die Störung zu so später Stunde. Ich dachte nur, Ihr würdet Euch freuen, zu hören, dass Jack wieder hier ist."

Jack lächelte ihn verlegen an. Er fürchtete, dass Bill vielleicht sauer sein würde, ihm vielleicht böse war, weil er vor zwei Jahren einfach so verschwunden war, doch weit gefehlt: 

Turner zog den jungen Sparrow an sich und drückte ihn wie einen verlorenen Sohn.

„Jack...Jack...Wo warst du nur?", nuschelte Bill, während er Jacks ohnehin schon unordentliche Haare verstrubbelte.

„Bill...du erdrückst mich...Ich war...ich bin..."

Norrington grinste.

„Hättet Ihr die Güte, diese überaus spannende Geschichte für morgen aufzusparen? Dann würde ich nämlich wieder vorbeikommen. Außerdem ist es ja schon spät."

„Oh. Oh. Ja, natürlich. Jack, bist du nicht müde?"

„Doch, doch, 'n bischen... Ich muss aber... ich muss dir noch was sagen... Meine Crew, die..."

„Deine Crew?"

„Ja, bin jetzt Captain."

„Du meine Güte." Bill hätte nicht stolzer sein können. „Was ist mit deiner Crew?"

„Die braucht 'ne Unterkunft. Und wir haben kein Geld, weil das verdammmte Schiff gesunken ist..."

„Sind es viele?"

„Bloß 5 ½."

„Die können zu uns. Das heißt, falls Lord Norrington nichts dagegen hat, wenn wir Gäste hier unterbringen."

Bill verkniff es sich, zu fragen, was für ein Schiff man mit der beeindruckenden Besatzung von 5, nein 5 ½ , über die See bewegen konnte.

„Ich werde mit meinem Vater reden." James verbeugte sich höflich vor Mrs.Turner, die ihm im Nachthemd gegenüber stand.

„Ich werde dann nach Hause reiten. Eine Gute Nacht wünsche ich."

Mit diesen Worten verließ der junge James Norrington die Hütte der Turners und überließ es der Familie, diese unerwartete Wiedervereinigung zu feiern.

Die Wiedersehensfeier war denn auch nur sehr kurz, da Jack beinahe im Stehen die Augen zufielen. Obwohl er das nicht zugab. Natürlich nicht.

"Ich bin wach!"

"Jaaack..." Bill seufzte. Der Junge konnte manchmal furchtbar stur sein.

Jenny saß am Küchentisch und beobachtete Jack sorgenvoll. Bill tauschte einen Blick mit ihr. Es war ihr klar, was ihr Sorgen bereitete, aber ebenso klar war es ihm, dass sie darüber nicht vor Jack reden konnten.

Bill runzelte die Stirn. Konnte er ernsthaft darauf hoffen, Jack Sparrow zu etwas überreden? Ohne Rum war das äußerst unwahrscheinlich, und mit Rum riskierte er, von Jenny erdolcht zu werden. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn Jack trank, was für Bill fast völlig unverständlich war, denn obwohl er selbst nüchtern kaum auf zwei Beinen stehen konnte, ohne umzufallen, machte ihm der Genuß von alkoholischen Getränken erstaunlich wenig aus.

Er wurde von seinen weitschweifenden Gedanken um Jack und Rum jedoch unterbrochen, als etwas Schweres gegen seine Schulter fiel.

"Jack..?"

Der Junge antwortete durch ein kurzes Schnarchen.

Bill lächelte. Wider Jacks Starrsinn hatte die Müdigkeit ihren Tribut gefordert.

Er sah zu Jenny, sein Blick wurde ernst.

"Ich komme gleich, dann sprechen wir darüber..."

Er hob den jungen Piraten mühelos auf seine Arme und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer, wo Jenny ein Lager aus Stroh bereitgemacht hatte.

Sanft legte er den Jungen darauf und strich ihm eine widerspenstige Strähne aus der Stirn.

"Willkommen zuhause, Jackie...", flüsterte er leise...

------------------

Danke, dass ihr bis hierhin gelesen habt... jetzt könntet ihr ja eigentlich auch reviewen, oder? ;-)


	7. Deus ex machina

_Hey_

_Wieder meinen herzlichsten Dank an banshee666, Amras (der hoffentlich immer fleißig revievt) und Selene._

_Hier geht's weiter... Das darauffolgende Kapitel wird einige Änderungen enthalten. Also, schon mal einen Rat an dich, Selene. Lies es nochmal!_

Disclaimer: Alle Charakter gehören Disney... Höchstens Jenny gehört mir.

_Warnung: noch nichts. _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
_

Kapitel 7 Deus ex machina

Arabella saß im Schnee und konntes nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Wo war Jack?

Gestern Abend wollte er doch nur kurz spazieren gehen, es war doch nicht die Rede davon gewesen, dass er die ganze Nacht über weg bleiben wollte, oder?

_Wahrscheinlich hat der Idiot sich verlaufen...!_

Es half ihr ein wenig, Jacks Tollpatschigkeit als Grund für die ganze Misere zu verfluchen, denn es lenkte sie von der nagenden Angst ab, Jack könne etwas passiert sein.

Fitzwilliam gab sich derweil wesentlich profaneren Sorgen hin.

„Wie kann dieser primitive Wirtshausbesitzer es wagen, mich einfach vor die Tür zu setzen?! Mich Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III? Eine Unverschämtheit ist das! Wir hatten schließlich bezahlt!"

Jean, der fröstelnd auf einer kleinen Mauer saß, sah zu ihm hoch und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oui, mon ami. Aber nur für eine Nacht."

Tumen ging im Schnee auf und ab.

„Kein schönes Viertel hier...Irgendwie-"

„Zwielichtig," vervollständigte ihn Arabella. „Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen."

Unter all den düsteren Gestalten oder bunt geschminkten Frauen, sahen sie selbst sehr gepflegt aus. Und das musste nach einer Ozeanüberquerung und einer Nacht in dieser Spelunke schon etwas heißen.

Arabella vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Sie wollte hier weg, raus aus diesem Elendsviertel, wo es vor Gesetzlosen, Mördern und Beutelschneidern nur so wimmelte. Doch sie mussten noch warten. Schließlich konnte Jack jeden Moment kommen und würde sich vermutlich Sorgen machen, wenn er sie nicht fände.

Dem werd ich was erzählen! Lässt uns die ganze Nacht im Stich. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich irgendwo vergnügt...

Arabella seufzte missmutig.

Wenn ihm nur nichts passiert ist...

Constance dachte vermutlich dasselbe, denn die Katze, die ja regelrecht in Jack verliebt war, blickte an diesem bitterkalten Morgen noch kratzbüstiger drein als sonst.

Ein leises Pfeifen lies alle 6 Crewmitglieder aufschauen.

Ein Mann schlenderte da auf sie zu, mit einem vergnügten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er wollte so gar nicht hier hineinpassen, hier, in diese Räuberhöhle von London.

Seine dunkelbraunen Locken waren im Nacken zusammengebunden und er trug Seemannskleider, obwohl diese Gegend nun wirklich nicht nahe am Hafen lag.

Täuschte sich Arabella, oder blickte der Mann wirklich aufmerksam zu ihnen?

Die Crew verfolgte seine Schritte, bis der geheimnisvolle Mann plötzlich vor ihnen zum Stehen kam.

„Seid ihr die Crew von Jack Sparrow?"

Die Jugendlichen starrten ihn verblüfft an, bis Fitzwilliam das Schweigen brach.

„Captain. Das heißt Captain Jack Sparrow."

Das schien den Fremden sehr zu amüsieren. Er schmunzelte vergnügt.

„Soso, Captain heißt das also. Ich werde es mir merken."

Ihre überraschten und zum Teil auch misstrauischen Gesichter schienen ihn nur noch mehr zu belustigen. Seine Augen funkelten spitzbübisch, dann trat er vor Arabella und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Steh besser auf. Wenn du auf dem Schnee sitzen bleibst, verkühlst du dich."

Arabella wurde unweigerlich rot wegen dieser Frechheit. Was ging den das denn an? Der kannte sie doch überhaupt nicht. Aber er schien Jack zu kennen... War er einer von Jacks Freunden? Oder vielleicht ein Feind, der sie zu täuschen versuchte?

„Ich bin übrigens Bill. Und du musst die hübsche Arabella sein."

„Was? Wer sagt das? Und woher wissen sie überhaupt, wie ich heiße?!"

„Nun, obwohl Jack gerade mal 40 min in wachem Zustand in meinem bescheidenen Heim verbracht hat, ist es ihm dennoch gelungen, ein Mädchen namens Arabella in den schillerndsten Farben zu beschreiben. Und da du in dieser illustren Runde, von der Katze einmal abgesehen, das einzige Mädchen bist, liegt der Schluss wohl nahe, dass du besagte Arabella bist."

Sie war, so selten es vorkam, sprachlos.

Fitzwilliam ließ sich jedoch nicht beeindrucken.

„Ihr kennt also Jack? Wo ist er?"

„Warum ist er gestern nicht zurückgekommen?", mischte sich auch Timothy ein.

„Habt Ihr ihn entführt, monsieur?"

„Hat er Euch etwas entführt?"

„Ihm ist doch nichts passiert, oder?"

„Miaaaaaaaaaauuuuu!"

Der Mann-Bill- lachte überrascht auf.

„So viele Fragen... Wie wäre es, wenn ihr einfach zu mir nach Hause kommt? Dort ist es wärmer und es lässt sich leichter reden!"

„Nein." Ausnahmesweise waren sich alle einig.

„Das könnte eine Falle sein!"

„Vielleicht seid Ihr ein Mörder!"

„Vielleicht seid Ihr ein zweiter Cortez!"

„Ihr wollt uns reinlegen!"

„Warum sollten wir euch wohl vertrauen."

Bill seufzte. Arabella schien es so, als habe der Mann mit einer solchen Reaktion schon fast gerechnet.

„Hört mal, ihr habt doch keinen Platz zum Schlafen, oder? Ihr seid bei uns eingeladen, weil ihr Freunde von Jack seid. Könnt ihr das nicht akzeptieren?"

Fitzwilliam war noch lange nicht überzeugt. Misstrauisch zog er die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wer sagt uns denn, dass Ihr Jack auch tatsächlich kennt? Warum ist er nicht bei Euch? Hindert Ihr ihn daran oder sind wir ihm nicht wichtig genug, als dass er kommen würde?"

„Jetzt hör mal gut zu. Jack ist nicht hier, weil er Fieber hat, klar? Er wollte kommen.. Hat schon gemeint, ihr wärt ein bißchen schwer zu überzeugen. Aber meine Frau- und ich- waren der Meinung, dass er ins Bett gehört."

Fitzwilliam murrte immer noch, diesmal allerdings eher gegen Jack als gegen diesen Bill gerichtet.

„Hätte ja ins Inn kommen können, statt sich die ganze Nacht irgendwo rumzutreiben."

„Hätte er.", meinte Bill scheinbar gleichgültig. „Wenn ihr euch ein Zimmer für 6 Personen nebst Katze hättet leisten können."

Ohne auf eine weiter Reaktion zu warten, drehte sich der hochgeschossene Matrose um und ging davon.

„Kommt ihr jetzt oder nicht?"

Der Crew blieb wohl keine andere Wahl als ihm zu folgen, auch wenn sie noch nicht gänzlich von seinen guten Absichten überzeugt waren. Besser als in Southwark zu erfrieren war es allemal.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_Reviews??_


	8. Pirates tell tales

Liebe Leser, und vor allem liebe Reviewer!

Meinen herzlichsten Dank an banshee(my dearest wife), Selene Falcon(my son… g) und Amras(mein konstruktiver Kritiker!), dafür dass ihr mir immer so zuverlässig Reviews schickt und eure Meinung kundtut.

Diesmal gibt es ein etwas längeres Kapitel, mit einem gaaaanz großen Rückblick- und einem Streit, den ich Amras widme, weil er quasi nur durch ihn entstanden ist.

Disclaimer: wie immer…

Warning: hm… noch nichts…

Na, dann, viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

Kapitel 8 Pirates tell tales

Dunkel. Alles war dunkel um ihn herum. Dunkel und warm.

„Jack?"

Aber leider nicht mehr leise. Weit entfernt hörte er eine Stimme, die ihn rief. Kaum mehr als ein schwacher Widerhall.

„Jack?"

Mühsam versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen. Noch war alles verschwommen und undeutlich, doch dann klärte sich sein Blick.

Arabella war über ihn gebeugt und sah ihn aus besorgten, warmen Augen an. Jack schwankte zwischen Freude und Genugtuung darüber, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte, und dem Ärger, dass sie ihn geweckt hatte.

„Jack?"

„Aye, Liebes. Ich bin nicht taub."

Er sagte es ein ganzes Stück leiser und heiserer, als er es eigentlich geplant hatte.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Jaja, das tut's."

„Dein Freund hat-"

Jack lachte kurz. Ihm fiel durchaus der misstrauische Ton auf, mit dem Arabella „dein Freund" aussprach.

„Hat er euch überzeugt, dass er kein Schwerverbrecher ist? Wie ist ihm das denn gelungen?"

Arabella wurde rot, was Jack ungemein erheiterte.

„Wir-wir wussten ja nicht, ob du ihn wirklich kennst!"

„Schon gut, Lassie, schon gut. Wo sind denn die anderen?"

„Unten."

„Ah."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schob Jack die Decke beiseite und stand auf. Ein leichter Schwindel überkam ihn.

_Verfluchte Erkältung!_

Leicht schwankend wankte er durchs Zimmern auf der Suche nach seinen Kleidern, (denn er trug nur dünne Kniebundhosen, die dem Londoner Wetter noch weniger angepasst waren, als seine üblichen Kleider.)

„Jack, Mrs.Turner meint, du sollst im Bett bleiben."

Er ignorierte Arabella und suchte weiter nach Kleidung. Schließlich fand er eine warme Hose, ein wollenes Hemd und eine Tweed-Jacke. Er nahm an, dass sie von seinem letzten Winter in London stammten und wohl ein wenig zu eng sein würden. Sie passten perfekt.

„Zeit, runterzugehen, was, Lassie?"

„Jack, du bist krank, du sollst-"

Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung bedeutete er Arabella, zu schweigen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es sie verärgern würde und er es später würde büßen müssen.

Er stieg die enge Treppe des kleinen Mietshauses hinunter in die Stube, ohne weiter auf Arabella zu achten.

„Jack!" 

„Ich dachte, du bist krank!"

„Geh ins Bett!"

„Ca va, capitaine?"

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ungefähr ein dutzend Stimmen plötzlich auf ihn einredeten, was seinem Kopf nicht gerade gut tat.

Fitzwilliam saß als Einziger scheinbar unbeteiligt am Tisch (auch wenn er einige besorgte Blicke in Jacks Richtung warf), alle anderen standen um ihn herum und redeten durcheinander.

Jacks Kopf dröhnte und er erwog kurz den Gedanken, doch wieder hoch ins Bett zu, als Bill vortrat und den anderen bedeutete still zu sein.

Der braunhaarige Matrose, der Jack um fast zwei Köpfe überragte, grinste auf ihn herunter.

„Was ist, Welpe? Kopfweh? Warum bist du nicht im Bett geblieben?"

Lachend legte Bill ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Aber der werte Mr. Sparrow hat ja noch nie sonderlich viel Wert auf wohlgemeinte Ratschläge gelegt, nicht wahr? Setz dich erstmal!"

Er führte den Jungen zu der Holzbank, die dem warmen Kaminfeuer am nächsten war.

Auch die anderen, die nun hoffentlich verstanden hatten, dass ihr Geplapper Jack auf die Nerven ging, setzten sich um den Tisch. 

Jenny brachte eine große, dampfende Schüssel herein, die sie auf den Tisch stellte, dann scheuchte sie Bill, damit er ihr half, den Tisch zu decken.

Auch Jack wollte wieder aufstehen und helfen, doch Jenny winkte ab.

„Wenn du dummer Junge schon nicht im Bett bleibst, bleib wenigstens sitzen und warte auf das Mittagessen."

Mittagessen?! Hatte er etwa so lange geschlafen?

Tumen, der anscheinend plötzlich hellseherische Fähigkeiten entwickelt hatte, grinste ihn an.

„Wir sind schon seit heute Morgen hier, aber aufwecken konnten wir dich nicht mal zu acht!"

Jack beschloss diese Tatsache zu ignorieren und blieb- ungewöhnlicherweise- still.

Erst als Jenny jedem von ihnen einen großen Löffel Porridge auf den Teller häufte, meldete sich sein meistens recht schweigsames Gewissen zu Wort.

„Ähm, mir nichts, Jenny, das ist zu-"

„Unsinn. Wir haben mehr als genug. Ich sage es nur ungern, " sie seufzte, „doch die Piraterie ist ein recht einträgliches Handwerk."

Jack nickte. Er spürte wie die Blicke seiner Crew auf ihm lasteten. Irgendwie musste er es vergessen haben, ihnen zu erzählen, dass er die meiste Zeit seines Lebens auf einem Piratenschiff verbracht hatte.

„Ja, ja, Piraten haben's gut. Wie auch immer. Wie geht's euch? Alles in Ordnung? Was macht Will? Wo isser, Schule?"

Er hoffte sehr, dass sein Redefluss die anderen von seinem Piratendasein ablenken würde, doch er bezweifelte es.

„Uns geht es gut, das siehst du. Wie geht es dir?" 

Bill sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Gut. Es ist ja nicht allzu viel passiert und-"

„Ach nein?" Bill zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Woher auch? Wir haben uns ja bloß 3 Jahre nicht mehr gesehen..."

Jack grinste.

„Ich kann dir auch alles haarklein erzählen. Es würde nur sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen."

„Habe ich auch gar nicht anders erwartet. Warte nur noch, bis James vorbeikommt."

„Aye, Bootstrap."

Für Jack war die Sache damit geklärt und er widmete sich wieder seinem Essen. Für Arabella war anscheinend gar nichts geklärt.

„Jack? Was war das vorhin mit der Piraterie? Und wer ist James?"

Er hüstelte kurz und bedeutete ihr, dass er mit vollem Mund unmöglich sprechen konnte.

„Als ob dich das vorher gestört hätte. Los, sag schon!"

„Kurz oder lang?"

Ein ideales Stichwort für Fitzwilliam, der stöhnend „Kurz, bitte." einwarf.

Jack sollte es Recht sein.

„Bevor ich Captain der grandiosen Barnacle wurde-"

„Jaack!" 

„-war ich Schiffsjunge auf einem Piratenschiff namens White Pearl. Ende der ersten kurzen Geschichte. James ist ein Junge, der mir gestern aus einer misslichen Lage geholfen hat. Ende der zweiten kurzen Geschichte. Klar soweit?" 

Er sah den Gesichtern seiner Crew an, dass sie gerne noch mehr über ihn erfahren hätten. Er lächelte. Den Gefallen würde er ihnen nicht tun. Er genoss es, geheimnisvoll zu sein.

Es war ruhig beim Essen, doch es war ein gemütliches Schweigen. Jack konnte nicht umhin zu grinsen. Sah so aus als hätte man ihn hier doch nicht vergessen. Bester Beweis war wohl die passende Kleidung.

Als er Bill vorhin darauf angesprochen hatte, hatte dieser nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und gemeint, man könne ja nie wissen.

Die Turners schienen auf seine Rückkehr gewartet zu haben, obwohl es damals für sie so ausgesehen haben musste, als hätte er sie willentlich verlassen. Vielleicht hatte er das ja auch.

Auch später unterhielten sie sich nicht viel. Jack stellte seine Freunde den Turners vor und umgekehrt. Danach sprachen sie nur über Belangloses. Die wahren Geschichten (und Jack wusste mehr als eine zu erzählen) mussten warten, bis James Norrington kam.

Kurz nach dem Mittagessen stand der junge Adlige dann auch tatsächlich vor der Haustür.

Jack sprang vom Stuhl auf und grinste ihn an.

„'lo, Jamie." Der Junge hasste diesen Spitznamen und das wusste er.

James lächelte nur.

„Hallo, Jackie! Wieder auf den Beinen?" 

Jack verzog nur das Gesicht. Er hasste diesen Spitznamen.

„Mir geht's gut. Aber du hast dir ja ganz schön Zeit gelassen. Die wollen hier alle meine Geschichte hören."

„Also ich nicht!", rief Fitzwilliam vom Tisch herüber, was James ein leichtes Lachen entlockte.

„Willst du mich nicht noch vorstellen?"

„Aber gerne, das hier ist Bill, das ist-"

„Jack, wie wär's wenn du mit denen anfängst, die ich noch nicht kenne?"

„Oh, achso. Aye."

Grinsend schritt er zu seinen Freunden herüber und zeigte in ausladenden Armbewegungen auf sie, während er sie vorstellte.

„Das ist Fitzy. Ein Aristo, das dürfte dir gefallen!"

Fitzwilliam streckte James höflich die Hand hin. „Eigentlich heiße ich Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III. Aber Jack hat anscheinend ein schlechtes Namensgedächtnis."  
„Wie auch immer." Jack überging Fitzwilliams Worte einfach.

„Das ist Arabella. Hübsches Mädel aus Tortuga. Mein erster Maat. Määtin. Wie du willst."

Mit einem großen Schritt ging Jack zu Tumen und Jean hinüber.

„Tumen. Ein...Maya?"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte.

„Gut. Das ist Jean, ein Kreole. Die beiden sind ganz ausgezeichnete Navigatoren."

Mit einem abfälligen Blick auf die Katze, meinte er.

„Das ist Constance, Jeans Schwester."

James blickte ihn überrascht an, doch Jack zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ohne irgendetwas zu erklären.

„Das ist Timothy Hawk. Ehemaliger Gehilfe einer Voodoo-Hexe, oder so. Ist jedenfalls sehr nützlich, wenn alle Schätze, die man findet, zufällig verflucht sind."

Auch Bill sah Jack jetzt neugierig an, doch der winkte ab.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit. Ich dachte, ich soll eine Geschichte erzählen."

Bill grinste.

„Nicht eine, deine, wenn's recht ist. Ich würde doch gerne wissen, wo du vor 3 Jahren hinverschwunden bist."

„Aye." Jack sah seinen erwachsenen Freund entschuldigend an.

„Das tut mir leid. Es hatte auch rein gar nichts mit meiner Person zu tun, und-"

„Natürlich nicht. Jetzt erzähl schon."

„Also gut." Jack bedeutete James, sich zu den anderen zu setzen und stellte sich dann in Erzählerpose vor die anderen.

„Es war vor drei Jahren, als ich noch ein junger Bursche war..."

Fitzwilliam verdrehte die Augen. „Zufällig genau drei Jahre jünger als heute?"

„Ruhe!" Unwillig drehte sich Jack zu Fitzwilliam.

„Der Erzähler wird nicht unterbrochen! Also..."

Er hielt kurz inne und nutzte die Zeit, um die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Es war genau hier, " theatralisch wies er mit beiden Armen auf seine Umgebung und warf dabei beinahe eine Blumenvase um, „genau hier, in London, im Winter des Jahres 1694. Der Schnee war noch dichter und kälter als der uns es jetzt umgibt und die Welt schien grau und trübe, obwohl sich doch Weihnachten näherte. Zigeuner waren in der Stadt, die die Leute mit ihren Puppenspielen und akrobatischen Kunststücken unterhalten wollten und auch sicher das eine oder andere Stück Stoff zum Verkauf dabei hatten. Unter ihnen war auch ein Mädchen, namens Elaine, deren kohlrabenschwarzes Haar und deren überraschend blaue Augen mich wie magisch anzogen. Ich glaube, sie hat mich verhext..."

Arabella schnaubte kurz und murmelte ein „Viel braucht es bei dir ja nicht!", doch Jack ignorierte sie.

„Jedenfalls verbrachte ich viel Zeit bei der kumpanija, also der Wagengruppe der Zigeuner. Ich aß mit ihnen, sang und tanzte, denn die Roma feiern oft, und eines Tages, bei einem dieser Feste überkam mich eine ungewöhnliche Müdigkeit. Ich schlief also ein, und als ich wieder erwachte, war ich in einem rumpelnden Wagen, der sich schnell von London fortbewegte. Über mir saß Elaine und meinte, es tue ihr von Herzen Leid, dass sie mich betäubt hätten, doch ich müsse unbedingt bei ihr bleiben. Tatsächlich hatte ich in diesem Moment keine sonderlich großen Einwände... Ich wunderte mich nur, was dieser Roma-Familie an mir so wichtig war, dass sie mich einfach mitnahm, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich Ärger machte oder um Hilfe schrie."

Mittlerweile hatte Jack durch sein außerordentliches Erzähltalent alle in seinen Bann geschlagen. Jack grinste. So gefiel es ihm.

„Doch was sie mir erklärten, ist schier unglaublich... Nicht einmal ich selbst weiß, ob es stimmt oder nicht..."

Gespannt starrten die anderen ihn an, während er seine dramatische Pause auskostete.

„Der birévo, also der Anführer dieses Zigeuner-Clans, gestand mir, dass sie mich für einen Teil ihrer Familie hielten. Er behauptete, ich sei als Kind verloren gegangen, bei einer Razzia der Gadsche, also der Nicht-Zigeuner, doch da ich kaum Erinnerungen an die Zeit vor dem Waisenhaus habe, kann ich nicht sagen, ob dies tatsächlich der Wahrheit entspricht. Fakt ist, dass es mir von Anfang an leicht fiel, ihr Romanes zu verstehen, und so beschloss ich eine Zeit mit ihnen zu reisen, um zu sehen, ob nicht ein paar Erinnerungen zurückkämen. Ich-"

„Aber, Jack..." Arabella zögerte. „Was ist mit deiner Mutter? Hättest du sie nicht auf jeden Fall erkennen müssen, selbst wenn du noch klein warst, als du-"

Jack zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Schon möglich. Das tut aber nichts zur Sache, denn der alte Zigeuner sagte mir, meine Mutter habe die kumpanija verlassen, um nach mir zu suchen...

Jedenfalls zog ich eine Weile mit ihnen durch Britannien, bis mir klar wurde, dass dies nicht das Leben war, das ich führen wollte. Wir kampierten gerade vor den Toren von Brighton, als der Wind drehte und mir eine kühle Seebrise durch die Haare fuhr...

Brighton ist, wie ihr vermutlich wisst, eine Hafenstadt, und genau dort, mit dem Schiffsgeruch und der salzigen Meeresluft in der Nase wurde mir klar, dass ich zwar für das Nomadenleben geschaffen war, doch das meine eigentliche Heimat nicht das Land, sondern die 7 Weltmeere sind... Eines Nachts stahl ich mich aus dem Wohnwagen meiner Gastgeber, meiner Familie vielleicht, und schlich mich hinunter zum Hafen. Dort suchte ich mir ein stattliches Schiff aus, in dessen Rumpf ich mich versteckte und als blinder Passagier meine Rückreise in die Karibik antrat, auf der Suche nach dem Schiff, auf dem ich groß geworden war.

S gelangte ich unbemerkt nach Tortuga, wo ich von Bord ging. Da Captain Bonny, unter der- äh dessen Befehl ich früher gesegelt war, mit eine unerklärlichen Abneigung gegen Rum gesegnet ist, war es das erste Mal, dass ich die Schildkröteninsel betrat. Dummerweise geriet ich gleich an einen üblen Taschendieb, der mir mein ganzes Hab und Gut stahl. Ich verfolgte ihn bis zu der Taverne „The Faithful Bride", wo ich dieser jungen Dame hier," er wies auf Arabella wie auf eine kostbare Trophäe, „begegnete. Auf der Suche nach meinem Seesack war ich in eine kleine... Streiterei geraten, aus der ich dank Bellas Hilfe ohne einen Kratzer entfliehen konnte." 

Arabella schnaubte. „Deine „kleine Streiterei" hat die Kneipe meines Vaters fast vollständig zerlegt. Und dann war der Seesack, den du dir genommen hast, noch nicht mal dein eigener!"

„Äh, nein. Egal, jedenfalls fanden wir in dem Beutel eine Schwertschneide und wie ich schnell herausfand-"

Nach einem bösen Blick von Arabella fügte er hastig hinzu, „wie ich durch deine Hilfe schnell herausfand, gehörte die Scheide ehedem dem berüchtigten Hernando Cortez, und Schwert und Scheide vereint konnten uns zu unendlicher Macht verhelfen. Wir beschlossen also, gemeinsam auf Abenteuerjagd zu gehen."

Jack berichtete davon, wie Fitzwilliam, der den Zwängen seines gesellschaftlichen Standes entfliehen wollte, zu ihnen stoß, und wie sie zu dritt in See stachen. Er sprach davon, wie sie Jean, Tumen und Constance auf einer Insel fanden, auf der sie Hinweise zum Aufenthaltsort des Schwertes zu finden suchten, ließ natürlich nicht aus, wie er dank seiner fabelhaften Intelligenz einen berüchtigten und verfluchten Piratenkapitän zur Strecke brachte, und wie sie schließlich nach mehreren Kämpfen mit Seeungeheueren und Sirenen das Schwert fanden.

Er berichtete auch vom Geist des Cortez, der sie hinters Licht geführt hatte und der beinahe den Tod Tumens verschuldet hätte.

Insbesondere seine ausführliche Schilderung des Kampfes zwischen dem durch Tia Dalmas Hilfe heraufbeschworenen Montezuma dem Geist Cortez schlug die Turners und Norrington, die diese Geschichte noch nicht kannten, in seinen Bann, obwohl James den Wahrheitsgehalt von Jacks Abenteuern ein wenige bezweifelte und auch Bill drückte mit einem gelegentlichen Schmunzeln aus, das er höchstens die Hälfte von dem glaubte, was Jack da von sich gab.

Gegen Mittag hatte Jack seine Geschichte von seinen Abenteuern und denen der Barnacle zu einem Ende gebracht, wobei er besonderen Wert darauf gelegt hatte, dass er im Frühjahr Captain der East India Trading Company werden würde. Dieses kleine Detail ließ Bill stutzen.

„Dieser Beckett hat DICH zum Captain gemacht?" 

Beleidigt schaute Jack Bootstrap an.

„Jaa, und?!"

„Meinst du nicht, du bist ein bisschen zu jung, um Captain zu sein?"

„Erstens bin ich schon längst Captain und zweitens kennt Talent eben kein Alter. Bist du vielleicht eifersüchtig?"

„Nein." Bill blieb ruhig. „Nur vorsichtig. Ich werde auch auf deinem Schiff anheuern-"

„Falls ich dich einstelle", knurrte Jack.

„-, dann sehen wir weiter."

„Meinetwegen..."

Bills Misstrauen gegenüber seiner neuen Position trübte Jacks Stimmung ein wenig. Es schien, als gäbe es Einiges, über das der ältere Turner mit seinem Schützling sprechen wollte und es schien James ratsam, sich zu verabschieden… Das kleine Haus der Turners war auch ohne ihn schon voll genug.

James erhob sich elegant.

„Ich fürchte, ich muss schon gehen. Meine Familie erwartete mich zum Nachmittagstee.", meinte er bedauernd, was Jack dazu veranlasste zu schmollen.

James grinste ihn an.

„Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht. Du hast es 2 Jahre ohne mich ausgehalten, da wirst du ja wohl noch einen Tag überstehen… Morgen komme ich wieder vorbei, Vielleicht können wir deinen Freunden ja eine kleine Stadtführung durch London bieten."

„Gerne." Jack grinste schon wieder übermütig.

„Und du willst tatsächlich zu Fuß durch London latschen, Mylord?"

„Nein." James lächelte unbekümmert. „Wir nehmen die Kutsche. Besser gesagt, deine Freunde nehmen unsere Kutsche, die fasst nämlich höchstens 5 Personen. Wir reiten. Falls du das kannst."

Er grinste frech.

„Klar kann ich das!" Jack war empört. „Ich bin ein unglaublich talentierter Reiter!" Tatsächlich hatte er in seinem Leben bisher höchstens dreimal auf einem Pferd gesessen, aber das brauchte James ja nicht zu wissen.

„Dann ist ja gut. Wir sehen uns morgen, Sparrow" 

Jack winkte ihm ausgelassen hinterher, bis plötzlich Bill hinter ihm stand.

"Ist was, Großer?"

Doch Bill ging nicht auf ihn ein. Er sah ernst aus.

„Wir müssen reden, Jack… Was hat das mit diesem Beckett zu bedeuten?"

Jacks Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich.

„Was soll das, Bill? Kannst du nicht akzeptieren, dass ich Captain werde?!"

Jack verschränkte in einer scheinbar undurchdringlichen Abwehrhaltung die Arme vor der Brust. Er wollte nicht mehr reden, das war Bill klar. Trotzdem wollte er nicht lockerlassen, denn das Angebot des EITC-Agenten ließ ihm keine Ruhe, instinktiv spürte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Jack…"

Doch Jack ignorierte ihn und rauschte von der Türschwelle tiefer ins Haus hinein. Es schien, als wolle er nach oben ins Gästezimmer, doch plötzlich blieb er stehen und drehte sich auf der Schnelle um.

„Wo… wo ist eigentlich Will?", fragte Jack, plötzlich beklommen. Kleine Kinder wie Will waren zerbrechlich. Sie starben schnell.

Bills Zögerlichkeit schien Jacks düstere Vorahnung noch zu bestätigen.

„Was ist mit ihm??", drängte er

Bill hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Es geht ihm gut, er ist bei seiner Großmutter..:"

Verständnislos sah Jack ihn an.

„Wieso…?"

Bill schien sich unwohl zu fühlen.

„Weißt du Jack… Wir haben beschlossen, dass Will nichts von meiner Vergangenheit wissen soll… Deshalb wäre es besser, wenn er dich nicht-„

Jack fühlte, wie sein Inneres zu Eis wurde. Bill wollte nicht, dass sein Sohn ihn kennen lernte… Er schämte sich für ihn.

„Es wäre besser, was?" Jack spie die Wörter förmlich aus. „Besser für den kleinen Will, damit er nicht vom verdorbenen Piraten Jack beeinflusst wird…!!! Du hättest nur was sagen brauchen, dann wäre ich wieder gegangen! Du solltest deinen echten Sohn nicht wegen mir aus dem Haus vertreiben!!"

Jacks Stimme wurde immer lauter, bis er Bill tatsächlich anschrie.

„Jack.. beruhige dich…", versuchte der Ältere ihn zu beschwichtigen, doch es war vergebens.

„ICH WILL MICH NICHT BERUHIGEN!!! Wenn ich es nicht wert bin, dass dein Sohn mich KENNT, dann brauchst du dir erst recht keine SORGEN um mich zu machen! ICH FAHRE ALLEIN FÜR DIE EITC.!!! DU KANNST JA WIEDER MIT DER WHITE PEARL SEGELN!!"

„Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen um dich, du kleiner Idiot."

Jack schüttelte wütend den Kopf, er wollte Bill nicht zuhören. Schwer atmend versuchte er an ihm vorbei aus dem Haus zu stürmen. Bill packte ihn jedoch am Arm und versuchte, ihn so zu drehen, dass er ihn anschauen musste.

„JACK, hör mir zu, ich-„

"NEIN, ich will nicht zuhören!!" 

"Jack, natürlich bin ich besorgt um dich und natürlich werde ich dich begleiten… Ich bin kein Crewmitglied der Pearl mehr, also ist das kein Problem und-„

Jack hatte aufgehört, sich gegen Bill zu wehren und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Du… du hast _was?"_

„Ich habe beschlossen, die Piraterie an den Nagel zu hängen. Glaub mir, es ist besser so. Ich will nicht, dass mein Junge so wird wie-„

"SO WIE ICH?" Jack schrie wieder, seine Stimme überschlug sich fast.

„Damit er kein verdreckter Piratenjunge wird, der nur vom Stehlen Ahnung hat?? Siehst du mich so, Bill????"

Jack wand sich aus Bills Griff frei. Tränen standen in seinen Augen.

„Ich…ich..:"

"Jack, beruhige dich… Ich will doch nur das Beste für euch beide… Du kannst doch auch auf einem Handelsschiff anheuern so wie ich… Immerhin beginnst du deine Laufbahn als Gesetzestreuer als Captain…"

"Nein, Bill, nein…"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann ich nicht. Ich bin Pirat und die Pearl ist mein Zuhause. Ich dachte nur immer, dass du…"

Jack schaute zu Boden, dann blickte er Bill plötzlich voller Wut an.

„Ich verstehe dich. Jetzt, wo du deinen eigenen Welpen hast, brauchst du mich voll nicht mehr!", rief er bitter aus, dann drehte er sich auf der Stelle um und lief aus dem Haus.

Bill eilte zur Tür, um ihm nachzuhetzen, doch Jack, der zahlreiche Schlupfwinkel in Londons Straßen kannte, war bereits im Schneegestöber verschwunden.

Oh, oh, Jackie, was machst du bloß? Bist du nicht schon krank genug?

Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie's weitergeht, dann schreibt Reviews!!!


End file.
